


Paper Mario 4: The Key to Great Power

by axemblue4



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario Bros., Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Gen, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different type of fan-fiction: a design for an imaginary video game. Mario embarks on his latest papery quest!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Information

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created from December 2008 to December 2010

System: Wii


	2. Story

Parakarry flew down to the Mario Brothers’ house, carrying a letter in his hand.

“Emergency mail call! Hurry!” he shouted.

Barely one second later, both brothers were dashing out of the house, and onto the dirt road in front. The Paratroopa handed the letter to Luigi. It was not folded, and looked as if it had been written in a hurry. Luigi read it aloud,

“URGENT - Please come to the Toad Town Port immediately! The Princess is gone! Help us, Master Mario! - Toadsworth”

 

~~~~

 

Upon arriving at Toad Town Port, Mario was met by Toadsworth and several Mushroom Retainers.

“Master Mario! Thank heavens you’re here. The Princess left on the Sea Stork ship just minutes ago. She was meant to be taken to Lavalava Island for a meeting with the Yoshi Council, but the Stork swerved in the wrong direction and eventually out of sight.”

“We’re told that the captain and most of the crew of the Sea Stork were not even at the port yet,” added one of the Mushroom Retainers.

“Perhaps someone else stole the ship and kidnapped the Princess. Oh dear! You must find her, Master Mario!”

Another Mushroom Retainer joined the group.

“The Phrost City authorities have reported that the Sea Stork was seen near the shores of the Phrost City territory!”

“It’s off to Phrost City, then, Master Mario. Hopefully, we can find out the meaning of this kidnapping and return the Princess safely back to the Mushroom Kingdom.”

Mario gave two jumps of acknowledgment, and then walked toward the docks. A new adventure had just begun.


	3. Controls

(Main Game)  
Control Stick: Move  
A: Jump, Talk, Examine, Open  
B: Hammer  
Z: Party Member’s Ability  
C: Spin Dash  
D-Pad Up: View Items  
D-Pad Left: View Party Members  
D-Pad Down: View Journal  
D-Pad Right: View Badges  
1: Create New Shape  
2: View Saved Shapes  
-: Status Display (Displays HP, FP, coins, etc. in a bar at the top of screen)  
+: Menu

(Shape Creating)  
Motion Sensitivity: Move Glove/Scissors  
Control Stick: Turn Mario  
D-Pad Up / D-Pad Down: Zoom Forward and Backward  
D-Pad Left / D-Pad Right: Move Camera Left and Right  
A: Grab, Cut, Confirm Selection  
B: Close Shape Creating Menu, Cancel Selection

(Menus)  
Motion Sensitivity / Control Stick / D-Pad: Move Cursor  
A: Confirm Selection  
B: Previous Menu, Cancel Selection


	4. Menu

Status: View your HP, FP, BP, coins, Star Pieces, play time, et cetera  
Badges: View your badges, equip and un-equip them  
Party Members: View information about and swap your Party Members  
Items: View your items and important items, use items  
Shapes: View and swap the shapes you have made  
Journal: You get four more categories to choose from,  
-Map: Map of the Phrost City territory  
-Meteor Shards: View information about the Meteor Shards you have  
-Tattle Info: View enemies that Goomburt has tattled on  
-Recipes: View Spice E. recipes that have been made for you


	5. Party Members

Goomburt  
Description: A middle-aged Goomba with graying hair, a gray mustache, beard and eyebrows, as well as a celadon flat cap. Despite his age, he is quite active, and is eager to go on a perilous adventure with Mario to prove it. He has learned much during his life and will give you many words of wisdom over the course of your adventure.

Field Ability: Tattle - He will tell you about near by people, places, and things. That seems to be the only thing Goombas are good for, doesn’t it?

Attacks:

Head Bonk: Goomburt will jump up and slam his head onto a foe.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2), (Ultra: 3)  
-FP: 0  
-Action Command: Press A as Goomburt hits the enemy.

Tattle: Goomburt will tell you information and stats about an enemy.  
-DMG: 0  
-FP: 0  
-Action Command: A circle will form around every enemy, and a cursor will move across the screen. Press A when the cursor enters the circle of the enemy you want to learn about.

Multibonk: Goomburt will bonk an enemy multiple times (If there are multiple enemies, then he will bonk the others as well). If an Action Command is unsuccessful, the attack will end. When there are multiple enemies, Goomburt will attack each enemy once starting from the closest on the left and to the furthest on the right. When he has bonked the last enemy on the right, he will return to the first one from the left and repeat the cycle. He grows increasingly faster with each bonk.  
-DMG: 2 (Ultra: 3) (per bonk)  
-FP: 3  
-Action Command: Press A as Goomburt hits an enemy.

Confusion Kick: Goomburt will kick the closest enemy in its side. If Action Command is successful, he will kick off of the enemy, causing the enemy to have the Confused status effect, and onto the next closest enemy. Goomburt will kick off of each enemy and onto the next until the final one has been kicked, or until an Action Command has been unsuccessful. The Confused effect will last for 3 turns.  
-DMG: 3 (per kick)  
-FP: 4  
-Action Command: Press A as Goomburt hits an enemy.

 

Koopy  
Description: A Koopa Troopa wearing a yellow shell, bandana and shoes, and is covered in bruises and cuts. An adolescent, he is rebellious, and has spent much of his life surviving on his own. He sees Mario’s adventure as an opportunity to leave the unpleasant world he lives in. Although he has much to learn of adventuring, his skills will nonetheless prove to be helpful assets during your journey.

Field Ability: Shell Toss - Koopy will enter his shell and launch himself straight forward, returning to Mario on completion. Hold Z down while Koopy is mid-launch to bring him to a stop - he will spin in place until you release Z, afterward which he will resume completion of the launch.

Attacks:

Shell Toss: Koopy will enter his shell and launch himself at the nearest enemy on the ground.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2) (Ultra: 3)  
-FP: 0  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge with a red “star” circle in the middle will appear on the screen. A cursor will move from the left of the bar to the right, and then reappear from the left again to continue the cycle, passing through the star circle as it does so. Hold the control stick to the left to charge the attack, release the control stick to send Koopy across the stage. The more times the cursor moves through the star circle, the more force the attack will have. For best results, release the control stick while the cursor is within the star circle.

Power Shell: Koopy will enter his shell and dart to the other end of the stage, inflicting damage upon all ground enemies as he does so.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2) (Ultra: 3) (per hit)  
-FP: 3  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge will appear on the screen. A light inside the gauge will continuously fill the gauge and deplete itself. Hold the control stick to the left and release when the gauge is fully filled.

Flare Shell: Koopy will enter his shell, and a flame will ignite on it. He will dart to the other end of the stage, inflicting damage upon enemies he makes contact with. If Action Commands are successful, then Koopy will turn backward after reaching the end of the stage, and dart back toward the left, and then back again toward the enemies, and so forth. The flame will cause a Burn effect on enemies. The effect will last for 3 turns.  
-DMG: 2 (Ultra: 3) (per hit)  
-FP: 4  
-Action Command: A vertical gauge will appear on the screen. You will have a few seconds to flick the control stick left and right repeatedly to fill up the gauge. How long the attack will last will depend on how much of the gauge was filled.

Shell Surf: Koopy will enter his shell, and Mario will hop onto it. Koopy will dart to the other end of the stage, inflicting damage upon all enemies he makes contact with, and Mario will continually jump from Koopy’s shell onto an enemy, and then back onto Koopy’s shell as he continues to move. If Action Commands are successful, then Koopy will turn backward after reaching the end of the stage, and dart back toward the left, and then back again toward the enemies, and so forth, as Mario will continue to jump onto enemies until he fails in Action Command or Koopy’s attack ends.  
-DMG: Koopy’s is 3 (per hit); Mario’s is whatever his Jump DMG normally is  
-FP: 8  
-Action Command: Up to six horizontal “circle” gauges will appear on the screen. You will deal with one at a time. Each circle on a gauge will quickly light up in succession, a red “star” circle being last. You must hold the control stick toward the specified direction until the last circle lights up. If you are successful, another gauge will appear. If you fail, no more will appear and the attack will commence. For every successfully lit circle, Koopy will dart across the stage. As he does so, Mario will jump onto enemies. Press A as Mario lands on one to safely bounce back to Koopy’s shell.

 

Bombore  
Description: A dark red Bob-omb with a black imperial mustache and wearing a boater. He is on a personal journey to find his path, and is not very open about his past, leaving much of it unknown. He is quite intelligent, and his understanding of the mind as well as his explosive abilities will be much-needed assets in your adventure.

Field Ability: Bomb - Bombore will be ignited and take a few steps forward. Press Z to make him explode. An explosion can destroy some things, such as cracked walls and boulders. If you do not press Z as he is walking, he will eventually explode on his own.

Attacks:

Bomb: Bombore will walk in front of the nearest ground enemy and explode.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2) (Ultra: 3)  
-FP: 0  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge will appear on the screen. Hold A until the gauge fills completely.

Lash Lasso: Bombore will, with whatever invisible “arms” Bob-ombs have, pull out a whip-like object and lash it toward the nearest ground enemy, inflicting damage. If Action Commands are successful, the whip will also tie itself around the enemy, which Bombore will then swing toward the next nearest enemy, inflicting damage upon and possibly causing a Dizzy effect for both foes. The effect will last for 3 turns.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2) (Ultra: 3) (per hit)  
-FP: 5  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge will appear on the screen. Press C repeatedly to fill it. If the gauge has successfully been completely filled, the “lasso throw” will be implemented into the (otherwise just whipping) attack.

Injury Inflictor: Bombore will throw devices, “Injury Inflictors”, upon the nearest targets. The Injury Inflictors will cause damage for the recipients after the end of a turn for 3 turns. The amount of Injury Inflictors thrown depends upon the success of Action Commands.  
-DMG: 2 (Ultra: 3) (per Inflictor)  
-FP: 5  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge will appear on the screen. There are three sections within the gauge: the red section (left), the yellow section (middle), and the green section (right). You must fill up the gauge with the light that appears on the far left. To do so, alternate between pressing B and C rapidly. After a few seconds, the attack will commence. If the light completely filled the gauge, three Injury Inflictors will successfully reach their targets. If in the green section, two Inflictors will reach their targets. If in the yellow section, one Inflictor will reach its target. If in the red section, none will reach their targets.

Huge-O-Gen Bomb: Bombore will walk toward the enemies and, if Action Commands are successful, explode in a massive blast, affecting all of the enemies.  
-DMG: 3  
-FP: 8  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge will appear on the screen. Press A rapidly to fill it.

 

Captain  
Description: A brown-shelled Koopa Paratroopa, wearing a pair of black goggles and a gray cap. He was the captain of a group of Paratroopa soldiers until a mission which ended in serious failure. Now in a broken and embittered state, he joins the adventure in hopes that it will get him killed. He has useful tactical and combat knowledge and skills to provide.

Field Ability: Carry - The Captain will grab Mario, carry him a short distance through the air, and drop him. Press Z rapidly to make the Captain carry Mario a longer distance.

Attacks:

Shell Shot: The Captain will enter his shell and launch himself toward a foe.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2) (Ultra: 3)  
-FP: 0  
-Action Command: Hold the control stick to the left. While doing so, the Captain will rapidly move his aim up and down. Release the control stick to launch the Captain toward where he is aimed.

Shell Shield: The Captain will pull out a specialized Koopa shell armor and throw it to Mario for use for one turn. How little damage Mario receives from enemies during that turn will depend on how successful Action Commands were.  
-DMG: 0  
-FP: 4  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge with a star circle in the middle will appear along with a needle which rapidly moves left and right above it. Press A to stop the needle. The closer to the middle the needle is, the stronger the defense will be.

Ambomb: The Captain will toss “Ambombs” into the ground. If a ground enemy walks over one, it will explode. The number of Ambombs in the ground depends on how well Action Commands were executed.  
-DMG: 2 (Ultra: 3) (per Ambomb)  
-FP: 4  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge with three circles will appear on the screen. Rapidly move the control stick left and right to brighten a circle. When one is brightened, you will be able to brighten the next in succession. Brightening a circle will take several control stick movements and you will have only a few seconds to perform the Action Command. An Ambomb will be tossed into the ground for every brightened circle.

Mini-Blaster: The Captain will pull out a miniature Bill Blaster and fire miniature Bullet Bills at foes.  
-DMG: 3 (per hit)  
-FP: 5  
-Action Command: Hold the control stick to the left. While doing so, the Captain will rapidly move his aim up and down. You will have a few seconds to select targets. Press A and a target will be set on where the Captain was aiming when you pressed the button. You can select multiple targets during this attack. The Captain will fire the Mini-Bills when the control stick has been released or when the time is up.

 

Bloopz  
Description: A young teal Blooper wearing a green bowtie. Bloopz is a prankster. He loves to play practical jokes on others. He becomes accidentally dragged into the adventure, and decides to stay for the ride. He has some unique abilities which will prove to be useful during the quest.

Field Ability: Swim - When standing in front of a body of water, press Z to make Bloopz and Mario hop in. Mario will hold onto Bloopz while in the water. The control stick will move Bloopz across the surface of the water, and a press of A will make him leap through the air. Press Z again while in the water to dive into it. While underwater, use the control stick to move, press A to slightly rise upward (press A rapidly to eventually return to the surface), and press Z to slightly descend. To get out of water, simply jump back onto land from the surface.

Attacks:

Inkject: Bloopz will shoot a bubble of ink from his mouth toward a foe. If Action Commands are successful, the attack will have a Poison effect. The effect will last for 3 turns.  
-DMG: 1 (Super: 2) (Ultra: 3)  
-FP: 0  
-Action Command: A combination of directions to move the control stick in will appear on the screen. Move the control stick in the correct directions in the correct order to make the Action Command successful. You will have only a few seconds to do so.

Caper Can: Bloopz will pull out a can and hurl various objects from it toward all foes. A bolt will cause 1 DMG, a spiked green ball will cause 1 DMG and a Poison effect, a Cheep Cheep will cause 2 DMG, anything else will have no effect on the enemy. A Poison effect will last for 3 turns. The number of objects hurled depends upon the execution of Action Commands.  
-DMG: 0 - 2 (Super: 0 - 4) (Ultra: 0 - 6) (per object)  
-FP: 2  
-Action Command: A horizontal scale will appear on the screen. You will have a few seconds to press A rapidly to send a cursor across the scale. When the Action Command sequence has finished, the number the cursor is pointing toward will be the number of hurled objects. The largest number is 25.

Ink Overflow: Bloopz will hurl ink onto the ground. Ground foes will slip when walking across it and will be forced to conclude their turn. The number of turns the ink will be on the ground before fading depends upon the success of Action Commands.  
-DMG: 0  
-FP: 3  
-Action Command: Icons of various buttons (A, B, C, Z) and control stick directions (up, left, right, down) will rapidly appear on the screen. You will have one second per icon to perform the correct command. If you fail, the attack will commence. If you succeed, another icon will appear. 0 - 4 successful commands will cause the attack to last for one turn, 5 - 9 will cause the attack to last for 2 turns, 10 - 14 will cause the attack to last for 3 turns, 15 - 19 will cause the attack to last for 4 turns, and 20 - 24 will cause the attack to last for 5 turns.

Hydro Jet: Bloopz will shoot a stream of water from his mouth toward a foe in an attempt to shoot them out of the battle.  
-DMG: 0  
-FP: 5  
-Action Command: A horizontal gauge will appear on the screen. Alternate between A and C rapidly to fill it. The more filled it is, the more likely the enemy will be shot out of battle. Stronger enemies will be more difficult to force out.


	6. Non-Playable Characters

Mr. Biggs: A gray-haired mouse wearing circular sunglasses and a brown bowler hat. Mr. Biggs is quite intelligent and knowledgeable of history. He seems to be polite, though he has abducted the Princess. He promises to return her after Mario has completed a difficult task of finding mysterious objects. Mr. Biggs claims that it is for the greater good of the world, which is something he greatly strives for.

Princess Peach: The kindhearted ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She holds a close friendship with Mario, and is kidnapped for that very reason. Mr. Biggs keeps her in an abandoned apartment, where you can speak with her at any time (as long as she is there). She may occasionally have some useful advice to give, or a replenish in HP if you are low on health.

Luigi: Mario’s brother. He is left behind in the Mushroom Kingdom, but later heads to the Phrost City territory for an entirely different reason. While Mario braves the perils of the swamps, a volcano and outer space, among other things, Luigi becomes a star and appears in several films produced in the Phrost City territory. Through some persuasion, he might be convinced to give Mario a hand in getting a part in some of his films.

Bowser: The King of the Koopas and longtime rival of Mario. He is not up to his usual evil acts, instead showing off his brawn in the Bowser Arena - a location within the Phrost Sewers, a place where foes go to fight. Bowser currently stands as the champion of the 100-Match Trial.

Spice E.: An egg person with features such as eyes and a cloak. If you bring an item to him, he can cook it into a different item, known as a “recipe”. When you have brought him the right important item, he will be able to cook multiple items together.

Galestial: A former astronaut who can be found in the city’s pub. He has many tips and tidbits to give you if you will listen. His information may be helpful or useless. He will often ramble of how he lost his astronaut license: his mental state was placed into question by authorities after he made claims about encountering and having conversations with an extraterrestrial who claimed to be searching for a “final piece” while on a space voyage.

Merlon: An elderly blue-robed wizard who lives in the city. He can upgrade a Party Member for 3 Power Stars.

Merluvlee: An indigo-robed magician who lives in the city. For 5 coins she will tell you where to go next during your adventure, for 10 coins she will tell you the location of Star Pieces, and for 15 coins she will tell you the location of Power Stars.

Merlee: A violet-robed magician who lives in the sewers. For 5 - 50 coins, she will cast “curses” upon you which will give you random bonuses during battle (such as increases in attack power, coins, etc.) How long the curse lasts depends upon how much you paid.

Fascino: A green-dressed merchant who wears much jewelry. He can be found wandering the streets of the city. He will trade badges for Star Pieces.

Frud Humbo: An orange-clad merchant who can be found in many places, including the city and the sewers. He sells items and badges at expensive prices. Some of his items are worth the cost, though others can also be purchased elsewhere at considerably cheaper prices.

Chet Rippo: An unusual person who hides under a trash can. His only visible features are two eyes peering through a hole in the can. For 39 coins, he will increase one of your stats of choice by two levels and decrease another of choice by one level. He can also switch a Party Member’s upgrade to a different partner for the same price.


	7. Boots

Boots: These are already in your possession. They allow you to jump. They cause 1 DMG.  
-Action Command: Press A as Mario hits the enemy.

Super Boots: They allow you to perform the Spin Jump. Press A to jump, and A again while in mid-air to flip through the air and slam to the ground. This jump can be used to destroy wooden panels and some other breakable objects. These boots also increase your Jump DMG to 2.

Ultra Boots: They allow you to perform the Helicopter Jump. Press A to jump, and spin the control stick while in mid-air to make Mario spin, causing him to rise through the air. He will continue to ascend as you continue to spin the control stick. This propulsion can be used to reach areas up high. Performing a Spin Jump while higher in the air will allow you to break metal panels. These boots also increase your Jump DMG to 3.


	8. Hammers

Hammer: This is already in your possession. It breaks yellow blocks. It causes 1 DMG.  
-Action Command: A horizontal “circle” gauge will appear on the screen. You must hold the control stick to the left. While doing so, each circle on the gauge will quickly light up in succession, a red “star” circle being last. The lighting process will end when you release the control stick. The more circles lit, the more powerful the attack will be.

Super Hammer: It can destroy stone (gray) blocks. Press B twice to increase the amount of force in the slam. This is called the Super Slam. The Super Slam can be used to destroy larger blocks. This hammer causes 2 DMG.

Ultra Hammer: It can destroy metal (pink) blocks. Hold B and spin the control stick to twist, then release to perform the Spin Hammer ability. The Spin Hammer can destroy red cylinders. This hammer causes 3 DMG.


	9. Reshaping Tools

You have the ability to transform into different figures, useful and useless, something familiar such as a paper plane or something new such as a paper bowl; those are just two of the vast amount of things you can reshape into. With an array of different tools, you can change the shape, size, and weight of Mario into whatever suits your desire. The Reshaping Tools are, as follows…

Creative Glove: Used to grab and pull segments of Mario’s body.

Silver Scissors: Used to cut paper.

Extra Paper: Adds more paper to work with.

Extra Weight: Adds more weight to work with.

Press the 1 button while on the field to get started. The screen will pause and several icons will appear on the right side of the screen. The glove or scissors will be used as a cursor. You can swap the glove and scissors by clicking their respective icons on the screen.

When using the glove, press and hold A on objects to grab them, and when holding them, move the glove to drag them. If you have any paper you wish to discard, use the glove to drag it to the trash can icon, which will delete it. The scissors will cut through paper when A is pressed. Hold A to rapidly cut.

To change the weight of an object, grab whatever you want to become heavier and drag it to the weight icon. You can then set the weight of it by clicking the upward arrow or downward arrow buttons to increase or decrease the weight. The more weight your creation has, the heavier, more powerful, and less agile it will be. The Extra Weight will give a significant increase in amount of weight you can add to an object.

Once you receive the Extra Paper, there will be an additional amount of paper connected to Mario’s body, forming a large circular shape for you to cut and arrange a new form with when you open up the reshaping menu.

When you are finished, click the save icon. If you have not yet saved your new shape when closing the reshaping menu, you will be asked if you are sure if you don’t want to save. If you choose not to save a shape, you will be asked if you want to use it without saving it. If you select “Yes”, then you will be able to use it until you change back to your primary form, though it will not be saved. You can save up to 25 shapes. You will be required to give a shape a name before the saving process can conclude.

You can select a shape to change into from the pause menu. Pressing the 2 button will bring you to the Shape section of the pause menu automatically. Shapes can also be copied and erased from here.

While on your adventure, you may find directions or schematics for making new shapes.


	10. Badges

There are over 100 various kinds of badges to be found in your adventure. Badges cost Badge Points (BP) to wear. Badges have various effects, including increase in stats, added abilities, among other things. Many badges from “Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door” have returned, as well as a few from the first “Paper Mario”. There are also several new badges as well. Badges can be equipped and unequipped from the pause menu (for quick access, press right on the D-pad). If you equip more than one badge of the same kind, it will increase the badge’s effect (for example, wearing two “Power Jumps” will increase the Power Jump’s attack power).

For your reading pleasure, here are a few 0-BP badges:

Attack FX B: Mario’s attacks make a bell noise.

Attack FX E: Mario’s attacks make an explosion noise.

Attack FX T: Mario’s attacks make a Thwomp grunt noise.

Attack FX W: Mario’s attacks make a wind gust noise.

Attack FX X: Mario’s attacks make a cacophony of distorted noises.

L Emblem: Mario’s hat and shirt become green.

F Emblem: Mario’s hat and shirt become white, and his overalls become red.

O Emblem: Mario’s hat and shirt become blue, and his overalls become red.

W Emblem: Mario’s hat and shirt become yellow, his overalls become purple, and his shoes become green.

Slow Go: Makes Mario move slowly.

Double Pain: Doubles the damage Mario receives.

A few BP-required badges:

Poison Slam: Allows you to use the “Poison Slam”, which can poison enemies if the Action Command is successful. (1 BP)

Air Conditioner: Prevents Mario from being frozen. (3 BP)

Energy Boost: If Action Commands are successful during an attack, Mario will receive one extra turn, though the effect of this badge will not apply during said extra turn. (4 BP)

HP Stealer: If Action Commands are successful during an attack, Mario will receive the HP that his targets lose. (4 BP)

Item Stealer: If Action Commands are successful during an attack, Mario will receive his targets’ items and badges (if they possess any). (4 BP)

Wrath’s Spirit: Mario will have an angry pose during battle. His attack will increase by 3, and he will be controlled by a rather unintelligent computer (to name an example of unintelligent behavior: the computer may have Mario jump on spiked enemies). The computer will only use standard Jump and Hammer attacks. Partners are still Human-controlled. (8 BP)


	11. Items

You will find hundreds of various items in the adventure. Some can be found on the ground, some can be found in ? blocks, some can be purchased from shops, and some will be given to you by other characters. Items can be used to increase stats, attack enemies, defend your party, among other things. Some are usable on the field, though others are restricted to battles. You can only carry 10 items at once (though collecting certain badges may increase the maximum amount of items you can carry). If you grab one item too many, you will be forced to drop it or discard one of the items you are already carrying. Your items can be viewed from the pause menu (click up on the D-pad for quick access).


	12. Recipes

Recipes are special items that can be cooked up by Spice E. Recipe items usually contain more power than average items. Bring items to Spice E. in order to have them baked into recipes.


	13. Important Items

Important items have greater purpose. They will be needed to progress through the game, as well as finish some sidequests. Important items can only be used where they are needed, and cannot be dropped.

The laptop is an important item which you will start out with in the beginning of your adventure. You can use it for receiving and sending mail, as well as for checking websites or just typing anything that comes to mind in a word document.

A notable important item you may find while on your adventure is the Star Piece. There are dozens of them, often given as rewards for completion of sidequests. They can be traded for badges with Fascino.

Books also constitute as important items. They can provide interesting reads which may actually inform you of significant things you may encounter on your adventure or otherwise just make for entertaining short stories. You may find books lying around while on your adventure, and you can check out up to one from Phrost City’s library as well; you must return a book before you can check out another. Just as a recommendation for entertainment, a particularly interesting book tells of a planet which held psychokinetic power and later shattered to pieces.


	14. On the Field

You will spend most of your adventure on the field, where you will perform most of your non-battle related actions in the adventure. You will talk to characters, solve puzzles, and defeat other challenges in order to progress through your quest. Here are a few things and places you will encounter frequently on the field:

Pipes: When you enter one, you will be transported to another area from the other end of the pipe. To enter one, you must stand on or against the pipe’s entryway, and tilt the control stick in the direction that it is going (for example, if the pipe is heading downward, tilt the control stick down).

Spring Boards: When you land on one of these, you will be launched upward.

? Blocks: A yellow block with a “?” on it. When you hit one, its contents will pop out, and the “?” on the block will vanish (as an indicator that you’ve hit it). Many float, and therefore must be hit by jumping underneath them. Others may be on the ground and can be hit with the hammer or some other ability.

Badge Blocks: A pink “?” block. These contain badges. Hit one to knock its badge out from it.

Power Star Blocks: Hit one to collect its Power Star. A Power Star can be traded to Merlon for partner upgrades.

Treasure Chest: Press A when standing in front of one to open it. Chests will usually contain an item, important item, badge, or occasionally something unpleasant.

Yellow Blocks: A large yellow block with little dot eyes. These usually block pathways. Destroy them with the hammer.

Stone Blocks: Similar to the yellow blocks, but gray. They must be destroyed with the Super Hammer or something more powerful.

Metal Blocks: Similar to the yellow blocks, but pink. They must be destroyed with the Ultra Hammer.

Large Block: A massively sized yellow block. They must be destroyed with a Super Slam or something more powerful.

Red Cylinder: Similar to the blocks in that they get in your way. Their appearance is that of a large red cylinder with little dot eyes. They must be destroyed with the Spin Hammer ability.

Wood Panel: These usually cover passages to underground. Destroy them with a Spin Jump or something more powerful.

Metal Panel: Similar to the wood panels, but silver. They must be destroyed by Spin Jumping from a high location such as when you are high mid-air after performing a Helicopter Jump.

Flip Panel: These are not easy to spot, as they match the appearance of the ground. If you pound the ground near one, it will give a slight bounce. In order to flip one, you must hit it with a Spin Jump or hammer. It will flip a Star Piece from beneath itself.

Heart Blocks: When you hit one, all of your HP and FP will be recovered. It will cost you 5 coins, however.

Save Blocks: Hit one and you will be given the option to save your game. When you return to the game after quitting or getting a game over, you will continue from the Save Block you hit last.

Shops: There is a shop in every town. In the shop, you can buy items with coins, sell items for coins, put items into storage, or claim items from storage. Some shops also do the same job for badges instead.

Inns: There is an inn in every town. Pay 10 coins to spend the night. Doing so will recover all of your HP, FP and Meteor Power (MP).


	15. Battling

When you make contact with an enemy, a battle will begin. In battles, you and your foes will take turns performing battle-related actions. If you begin the battle with a “First Strike”, you will cause damage to your foes before your initial turn. You can perform a First Strike by hitting your foe outside of battle with a jump, the hammer, or a partner’s field ability. Also, beware of your enemies when outside of battle, as they can perform a First Strike on you with one of their attacks as well.

Keep an eye on your stats during your battles; you need HP to stay alive (you get a game over if Mario dies!), FP to use some abilities, and BP to apply most badges. You start the game with 10 HP, 5 FP and 3 BP; partners start out with 10 HP and share your FP and BP.

Your turn is usually the first in a battle. On your turn, you will be able to use one of the battle commands listed below.

 

Tactics:  
-Swap Partner: Select a different partner to replace the one currently alongside you.  
-Appeal: Turn the audience to your favor to replenish Meteor Power.  
-Defend: Move into a defensive position to reduce the amount of damage you will receive during the enemy’s next turn.  
-Do Nothing: Self-explanatory.  
-Run Away: Attempt to escape the battle. A horizontal gauge will appear, which you must fill with light by rapidly pressing A, while an arrow above moves left and right. If the arrow is pointing toward a filled section when time is up, your escape will be successful.

Items: Use one of your items.

Jump: Perform a Jump attack. Some badges will make available more kinds of jumping attacks.

Hammer: Perform a Hammer attack. Some badges will make available more kinds of hammering attacks.

Shapes: Attack with one of your saved Shape forms. The amount of damage one will cause, which enemies it can harm, and how much FP the usage of it will cost depends on the size, weight, and shape of the form you select.

Special: Every time you recover a Meteor Shard, you will receive a new special ability. Usage of special abilities will deplete your Meteor Power.

Here is a list of the special abilities:

Refreshing Refection: Recovers your HP and FP. Heart and Flower icons will zip across the screen and a targeting circle will appear. Aim the Wii Remote at the screen to move the circle and press A to collect anything within the circle. Beware of Poison Mushroom icons, as they will prevent you from shooting other icons for a few seconds. This ability costs 1 MP.

Stamina Step-Up: Increases your attack and defense. Two long horizontal gauges with circles will appear on the screen. Each will have its own light moving from the left end of the gauge to the right end. Press A when the light of the top gauge moves through a circle and press B when the light of the bottom one does. The ability will conclude when you miss a circle or press a button at the incorrect time. For every successful button press for the top gauge, your party’s attack will increase by 1. For every successful button press for the bottom gauge, your party’s defense will increase by 1. The increase will last for 3 turns. This ability costs 2 MP.

Mean Beam: A star will appear on the screen and float about for a few moments. Aim your Wii Remote at the screen to move your targeting circle. Press A as many times as you can when the star is within the circle. After the star vanishes, an energy beam will blaze across the screen and damage your foes. The amount of damage dealt depends upon the amount of times you pressed A when the star was in the targeting circle. This ability costs 3 MP.

Gut Cutback: Decreases foes’ attack and defense. Two random button icons will appear on the screen. You will have two seconds to press both simultaneously. If successful, you will be given another button combination to press. For every four successful button presses, your foes will have another turn in which their attack and defense is decreased by one fourth of what it originally was. Decimal stats will round down, thereby making it possible for a foe’s attack and defense to decrease to 0. If this occurs, no more power will deplete upon future usage of the ability. This special ability costs 3 MP.

Snafu Flu: Causes status effects for you and your enemies. An icon of a random status effect will appear on the screen for two seconds before it disappears and another random icon appears. Press A to apply the effect for your party (whether it is Mario or a partner will be randomly selected by the computer), or press B and it will be applied to a foe (which foe it is applied to will be randomly selected by the computer). Status effects may be either beneficial or detrimental, so be careful of which effect you apply to whom. A status effect will only last for 1 turn. If an affected battler received multiple effects, then the next effect will commence after the previous finishes. This special ability costs 4 MP.

Betterment Banquet: Increases your HP and FP. Similarly to the Refreshing Refection, you must aim the Wii Remote at the screen to move a targeting circle as icons zip across the screen. This time, you must press A and B simultaneously to collect an icon. There are no Poison Mushroom icons this time, and there are larger HP and FP icons that can increase HP and FP by 5 each. This special ability costs 5 MP.

Abocalipse: A small star will rapidly vanish and reappear across the screen for a few moments. You must aim the Wii Remote at the screen, move the targeting circle over the star, and press A. You must be quick to click before the star disappears. An attack will commence afterward: a large meteor will crash onto the screen, dealing heavy damage to your foes. The amount of damage inflicted depends upon the amount of successful shots from the Wii Remote on the star. This special ability costs 6 MP.

For each Meteor Shard you collect, you will receive a new special ability and your maximum MP will increase by 1.

 

Your partner will start his turn after yours has finished. If your turn has not finished yet, you can switch the order of your turn and your partner’s by pressing Z. During your partner’s turn, he will be able use one of the commands listed below.

 

Tactics:  
-Swap Partner: Select a different partner to replace the one you are currently playing as.  
-Appeal: Turn the audience to your favor to replenish Meteor Power.  
-Defend: Move into a defensive position to reduce the amount of damage you will receive during the enemy’s next turn.  
-Do Nothing: Self-explanatory.

Items: Use one of your items.

Attacks: Use one of your attacks.

 

Merlon can upgrade your partners. An upgrade will increase the selected partner’s maximum HP by 5, double his attack power as well as give him an additional ability. After delivering a certain important item to him, Merlon can upgrade already-upgraded partners again, further increasing the selected partner’s maximum HP by an additional 5 points, increasing his attack power to three times half of the number it currently is, and giving him one more ability. A partner’s first upgrade is his “Super” upgrade, and his second is his “Ultra” upgrade.

 

Your foes’ turns will be next. A foe usually performs one of its regular abilities. If it possess an item, it may use the item in battle against you, or for itself or a fellow foe. If a foe possesses a badge, the effects of the badge will apply to the foe possessing it. After all of the foes’ turns have finished, you will start a new turn, and the cycle will repeat.

 

In the midst of battle, your, your partner’s or a foe’s status may be affected for the better or worse. Here is a list of status effects:

Allergic: Prevents being affected by another status effect.  
ATK Down: Lowers attack power.  
ATK Up: Raises attack power.  
Burn: Causes damage for the victim at the end of every turn, lowers defense.  
Charge: Raises attack power for the next attack.  
Confused: Causes victim to perform incorrect commands.  
DEF Down: Lowers defense.  
DEF Up: Raises defense.  
Dizzy: Lowers the accuracy of commands.  
Dodgy: Allows the affected to avoid most attacks.  
Electrified: Causes damage to a battler who uses a physical attack against the affected.  
Fast: Allows the affected to perform two commands per turn.  
Frozen: Prevents the victim from performing commands.  
Gradual HP: Recovers HP gradually.  
Gradual FP: Recovers FP gradually.  
Invisible: Allows the affected to avoid all attacks.  
Paralysis: Prevents the victim from performing commands.  
Parasite: Causes the victim to lose FP at the end of every turn.  
Poison: Causes damage for the victim at the end of every turn.  
Sleepy: Prevents the victim from performing commands. The effect will end when the victim becomes attacked.  
Slow: Forces the affected to perform actions every other turn.

During battle, you can increase the damage you cause by using “Action Commands”. These are performed by moving the control stick and pressing buttons in certain ways. Instructions on which way to move the control stick or press the buttons will appear while you are performing one of your abilities. If Action Commands are successful, a “Nice!” will appear above your target. Success in Action Command increases the success in the attack, and often doubles or triples (depending on how upgraded you are) its usual power. Action Commands can also be used for defense. Pressing A just before a foe hits you will decrease the amount of damage you receive by 1 point. Press B right as a foe hits you to prevent any damage from being taken and cause 1 point of damage for your attacker. Timing must be very precise. Defending yourself against status-ailing attacks may also decrease the amount of turns the effects last.

When you perform an Action Command very successfully, a small icon will appear next to your Meteor Power gauge. If you have two matching icons and successfully perform a third Action Command, you will be allowed to play the Bingo! Roulette. Match the third icon by stopping the roulette with the A button. If the three icons are a match, you will receive something, depending on what they are a match of. Three mushrooms will recover all of your HP, three flowers will recover all of your FP, three Meteor Shards will recover all of your Meteor Power, three stars will recover all of your HP, FP and MP, and three poison mushrooms will decrease your HP, FP, and MP by half.

Every battle is set in front of an audience. The more excited the crowd is, the more your Meteor Power will be replenished. Successful Action Commands will excite the crowd and draw in more spectators. Failed Action Commands will result in a disappointed crowd and possibly the departure of some of the spectators. Occasionally, a spectator will have something to throw to or at you. When this occurs, the Z button will appear below you. Pressing Z will cause you to attack the spectator. This should be performed when the spectator intends to throw something harmful toward you. If the spectator is holding something helpful, ignore the Z button. You can also get the crowd more excited by performing “Stylish” moves - pressing the A button at a precise time during the attack.

At the end of a battle, you will receive star points (SP) for all of the foes you have defeated. When you have 100 star points, you will level up by 1. In a level up, your HP, FP and Meteor Power will be completely replenished, and you will have the option of increasing your maximum HP, FP or BP by 5. As your level increases during your adventure, weaker foes will give less SP upon being defeated.


	16. Areas

Your adventure takes place in what is known as the Phrost City territory. You will visit the territory’s many locations throughout your adventure. Major areas will be labeled on your map as you visit them.

Phrost City: A large city, the central location of the Phrost City territory, where you will access many of the regions you visit in your adventure. Irregularly from the surrounding regions of the territory, Phrost City has a very cold climate and is usually strewn in ice.

Phrost Crater: The site of where a meteor crashed into the earth near Phrost City long ago. The crater is said to possess a mystical energy.

Phrost Sewers: The city’s sewers are a large labyrinth of frozen sewage and pipes. In the depths, you will find many passages to new areas.

Secluded Swamp: A large, ferocious swampland west of the city. The swamp and its inhabitants are largely ignored by the rest of the Phrost City territory.

Murky Outpost: A small settlement within the Secluded Swamp. Most of its residents were driven out of the city by poverty.

Peril Isle: A large inhabited tropical island in the ocean southwest of the city. It features a jungle and an active volcano, as well as resorts for vacationers. (The “Peril Isle” label on your map mainly refers to the island’s non-volcanic regions such as the resorts and jungle.)

Ember Alp: Peril Isle’s volcano, which stands from the island’s west side. It is known for frequent eruptions which often result in the island’s residents’ evacuation from the island.

Charcoal Chamber: Ember Alp’s boiling interior. It is off-limits to unauthorized personnel and is largely unexplored.

Eerie Grounds: A vast cemetery that lies in between the city and the swamp. It has been unused for many years and is visited rarely.

Uncanny Crypt: This crypt lies within the Eerie Grounds, its entry sealed. It is said to be the resting place of many medieval royalties.

Starman 1985: This space station resides above the Phrost City territory. It serves as an extraterrestrial research laboratory as well as a base for the Phrost City territory’s Space Patrol force.

Sector DK-81: The region in space where Starman 1985 resides.

Factory X: A mysterious factory, well-hidden, its inner workings virtually unknown.

Weird World: Cheesy surfaces, giant sand buckets, giant floating candy canes, vegetable oil rivers, shampoo clouds, and occasionally inexplicable laughter roaring from the skies. Things don’t get much weirder than this!

Biggs Laboratory: An underground laboratory built by Mr. Biggs, from within he conducts various experiments.

Biggs Tower: An underground tower connected to the Biggs Laboratory. It is Mr. Biggs’s primary lair.


	17. Chapters

A transport ship brings Mario (you) to Phrost City, and the adventure begins.

Little of the city will be available to you at first, however, you will gain access to more of its areas as you progress through your adventure. Throughout the city are three item shops, one badge shop, and three inns. Other notable locations within the city include the port where your adventure begins, a library, a movie studio, a theater, a spaceship launch site, and a clock tower. Less notable locations are various residences (occupied and vacant), restaurants and pubs. The city’s environment is cold, featuring ice sprinkling the streets and tall buildings as well as slippery surfaces to be wary of. Occasionally, the city will have sleety weather.

Shortly into your adventure, you hit a dead end in an alley. As you turn to leave, a rodent in a hovering vehicle emerges from the exit. The rodent immediately introduces himself as Mr. Biggs, the perpetrator behind the Princess’s disappearance, and proves it by remotely bringing a smaller hovering vehicle in which the Princess is being held. Mario jumps into action, starting a very short-lived battle which mainly serves for the Princess to remind Mario of how to use his various commands. Your efforts to damage Mr. Biggs’s durable vehicle prove to be futile, and the battle ends.

Mr. Biggs assures that the Princess will be in good care as he holds her prisoner. He tells you that you will soon be off on a new adventure in which you will collect objects known as the Meteor Shards. Mr. Biggs shows you that he has already found one and tells you that you must collect six remaining ones, promising to release the Princess after you have brought them to him. Mario reluctantly agrees to his terms. Mr. Biggs instructs you to head northward for Phrost Crater; access to it has been closed off by officials, though Mr. Biggs knows of a passage you can take. The two of you head there.

In appearance, the crater is small and circular, made up of sparkling, light sea green-colored stone. At its center is a mound which emanates strong energy. When Mario approaches the mound, he receives from it a telepathic message of sorts:

“The key to great power lies within our reunion.”

Mario also receives a feeling which incites him to focus on a location on his map: Secluded Swamp. Mr. Biggs informs Mario that the Phrost Crater was created by a meteorite which is said to have held psychokinetic powers and that, upon impact, the meteorite shattered into seven shards which scattered across the territory. Mr. Biggs considers himself lucky to have found one of the shards. He claims that he did not receive the message that Mario received from the mound and states his belief that the crater’s energy is attempting to tell Mario that one of the shards is at Secluded Swamp. He speculates that the combined energy of the shards may be able to lead Mario to new shard locations. However, he refuses to allow his own shard to be used, for reasons which he will not state. Mario also asks (silently, as Mario never talks aloud,) why he wants the shards, to which he responds that he seeks the great power promised in reforming the meteorite and believes that it can be used to improve the world.

Upon returning to the city, Mr. Biggs tells you that he will be holding the Princess in an abandoned apartment near the alley you fought at earlier, and departs. As you are no doubt uncertain of how to reach the swamp, you go into a pub in search of information (as Mr. Biggs doesn’t give you any valuable information). In the pub, the individuals generally only have meager information to offer - that is until you meet a middle-aged Goomba sitting alone at a booth in a dark corner. Seemingly glum, he introduces himself as Goomburt, and lightens up when he recognizes Mario. Goomburt is very knowledgeable about things in the world and demonstrates this by guessing Mario is on an important quest as Mario often is. As the two become acquainted, Mario tells Goomburt of his present predicament, and Goomburt insists on joining the quest, telling you that his wisdom will be of great use and that his age is no hinder. Mario agrees, and Goomburt joins the party. He tells you that he once worked in Phrost Sewers and that there is a pipe leading to the swamp somewhere inside. He also informs you that one of his co-workers dropped an item in the sewers: something which will be of great use. With that, he reveals a pipe outside which leads underground.

Phrost Sewers is a series of dim, misty, grungy tunnels with frost seeping from the surface. Shady characters and illicit businesses are hidden in the depths, and unfriendly types lurk about. Obstacles block off passage through much of the sewers; Goomburt directs you through an accessible path. You eventually stumble into a crevice in which you find an old chest, inside it the Creative Glove. You use your newfound tool to return to the top, where you are ambushed by a Feeble Bandit: a short battle ensues. Afterward, you can use your new tool to reach a few new rooms as well as a pipe which leads to Secluded Swamp.

 

Chapter One

Secluded Swamp is vast with crooked trees towering over its muddy waters; leaves and overgrown plants floating atop, and fallen tree trunks lying in the depths. The weather is often foggy and occasionally rainy. Many ferocious foes crawl through the swamp: perhaps the most sly is the Nibbles, a metallic fish which chomps at whatever steps into the waters. You have a brief journey through the vile tracts before reaching civilization.

Murky Outpost is small, made up of a few huts: among them an item shop and an inn. When you arrive, the residents greet you coolly. From asking the settlers, you will learn how Murky Outpost became founded: Some time ago, the residents lived in Phrost City until they were driven out by poverty and forced to move into the swamp; many from the outpost’s younger generation were raised in the swamp. Little has been scouted out, mainly due to the dangerous and otherwise seemingly uncrossable terrains ahead: there is a stream near the outpost, blocking passage to the rest of the swamp; a blue switch has been spotted on the other side of the stream, but a projectile is needed to hit it.

You head out to view the blue switch and become ambushed by a Grand Fuzzy from a group of trees. After defeating the creature, you may head onward to see the switch (or you can skip this part and return to Murky Outpost early). Back in the village, Mario spots a group of adolescents: a single engages in a needless fight with a group of others. Mario breaks up the fight and takes the single, a Koopa Troopa named Koopy, aside to talk. Koopy states that fighting is what he has learned to do to survive and tells his story: He was born to a poor family; the house they were renting was eventually sold, and they subsequently were kicked out, driven to the swamp with many other poor folk; shortly thereafter, his parents were killed by the pernicious elements of the swamp, and Koopy spent the rest of his life without any true parental figures.

After finishing, Koopy becomes curious as to who Mario is and how he ended up in Murky Outpost. Mario informs him of his own tale, and Koopy becomes interested and sets his mind on journeying out of the village with Mario, insisting that he will be a help and can take care of himself. Mario agrees, and Koopy joins the party. You head onward for the blue switch, and Koopy uses his shell toss ability to hit it, opening a passage further into the swamp.

Secluded Swamp tests you with puzzles and foes: you make use of your various tools and partners’ abilities in your journey. You eventually stumble upon a sight of death: Dull Bones scattered about a series of islets in a particularly watery locale. Goomburt suspects that they were explorers before having their flesh was eaten by something carnivorous from the depths. You soon become forced into battle with a Red Bones and its companions. Afterward, shortly into your continuing trek, a large fish-like monster bursts from the depths, nearly swallowing you, and pursues you as you hurry across the islets. Upon reaching a seeming dead end near a patch of bushes, a Bob-omb emerges from them, separating them into an opening, and you barely escape through.

The Bob-omb introduces himself as Bombore and warns the party to be cautious of the swamp and its inhabitants: particularly the beast they just escaped, a nasty frequent he claims to have encountered many times. Bombore invites you to a small hut he lives in and explains that he had exiled himself to the swamp in an effort of self-discovery; he has lived in it for many years. Though he has not seen the Meteor Shard, he has experience in traversing the terrains ahead. Mario requests Bombore to join the party as a guide through the swamp, and Bombore agrees.

As you journey through the rest of the swamp, you face its most difficult challenges: Bombore’s abilities are essential in getting through. You eventually find the Meteor Shard, which is resting on a clump of leaves floating on the water. As you are about to collect it, the Bog Beast reemerges, swallowing the Meteor Shard, effectively increasing its own power with it. You have a showdown with the monster. After defeating the beast, it spits the shard out and cowers back into the depths below, never to harass you again. You collect the Meteor Shard, and it delivers a familiar telepathic message:

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

Across the water is a mound of land with one final puzzle involving a blue switch. Using a row of tree trunks, you cross over the water, complete the puzzle, and hit the blue switch, causing the emergence of a pipe which leads to Murky Outpost. Once there, Koopy questions the importance of keeping the Meteor Shard and persuades Mario to give it to the denizens of the outpost for their own benefits. Goomburt asserts that the Meteor Shard is for rescuing the Princess and warns Koopy not to cross over any lines with Mario, at risk of being left behind. Koopy complies. Also, Bombore expresses that he would like to join in the rest of the adventure, believing it will bring him further in his own personal journey. With that, you head back for the pipe to Phrost Sewers.

In the sewers, you spot a crack in a wall, and Goomburt suggests that blowing it open may lead the party down a secret passage or some other location worthwhile. Bombore blows it open: the hole leads to a shortcut to Phrost Crater (or you could skip this and take the long route through the city). Once at the crater, the combined energy of the Meteor Shard and the crater telepathically incites Mario to head for another location on his map: Peril Isle (and you also hear the familiar “The key to great power lies in our reunion”). Upon returning to the city, you learn that the only ferry in the port heading for Peril Isle requires a ticket; it has already been sold. If you speak with bystanders, you will eventually learn from a penguin, the one who bought the ticket, that she dumped it into a nearby sewer grate after hearing of the island’s volcanic instability.

You cannot fit through the grate without the right shape-altering tool. Unless you have already further explored the main sewer and found the tool, then Goomburt suggests doing so. With Koopy’s and Bombore’s abilities, you will be able to further explore Phrost Sewers: a chest within the depths contains the Silver Scissors. After collecting them, a small battle with a Spiky Paragoomba and various other kinds of Goombas ensues. Back at the port, your new tool allows you to cut down in size and slip through the grate. After you find the ticket (and bounce back to the surface via springboard), you are allowed aboard the Peril Isle ferry, leading to…

 

Chapter Two

En route toward the Peril Isle resorts, the ferry becomes damaged by strong waves and starts to drift toward the volcanic region. While the ferry’s captain escapes with a tube, your party becomes knocked out by the waves. You awaken to find to find that the ferry, irreparably damaged, has drifted to Ember Alp. There, the party discovers a military force stationed. Among the force is a Paratroopa referred to simply as the Captain; he advises the party to wait with the force until a rescue ship arrives. Having little regard for authority, Koopy pushes for the party to take the route of the jungle to the resorts, and Mario agrees. The Captain reluctantly joins the party, stating that he will “escort” you to the resorts.

The jungle is lush with greenery, shaded by tall trees with brisk sunlight shining through the leaves. There are pits, often full of spikes, and roaming foes to beware of. You make use of the Captain’s abilities in your journey through to the resorts. Upon reaching them, you inadvertently walk through a string attached between two trees, causing a bucket of ink from above to spill on you. Snickering from the bushes, the perpetrator behind this practical joke reveals himself as a Blooper named Bloopz : a local apparently known for pulling nasty pranks on unsuspecting individuals. He scurries back into the jungle before the you can catch him.

The resorts are set near a sandy white beach with tall palm trees; a bright sun glistens over the blue ocean. The resorts are composed of an item shop, an expensive badge shop, a hotel (which functions similarly to an inn, but more fancily) a sunglass parlor (where you can borrow a pair of sunglasses which will darken the screen), a restaurant, and a small port from where you can leave the island via ferry (you will be given a permanent ticket forth and back to the resorts by your former ferry captain as a refund for the earlier ferry wreckage; though the ferries are not ready for further usage yet) as well as a few other, less notable locations.

After you finish visiting the port, Bombore notes that the Captain seems troubled and persuades him to explain his distress. The Captain reveals that he was formerly the captain of a team of Paratroopa soldiers; a military force (which included his team) was under orders to keep safe a group of scientists researching Ember Alp and its eruptive nature; at some point, the Captain misguided his own team, leading to a horrific fate for his men and the scientists; the Captain has since been left on duty for the remainder of the Peril Isle mission, but is slated to be relieved of his military position upon returning to the mainland. Mario informs him of the party’s own tale; afterward, the Captain receives an order (through a walkie-talkie) to leave the island now that he is in range of transport; instead, the Captain decides to divulge to the party that the military force on Peril Isle had also received orders to collect a mystical energy source emanating from the volcano’s magma chamber for research, though the military’s efforts were halted by an unknown force from within. Deducing that the energy source is connected to the Meteor Shard, Mario asks the Captain to join their cause, and he agrees.

The Captain orders the evacuation of the island. As you sneak away from the fleeing crowds and back into the jungle, Bloopz reemerges and follows you with intent of pulling another practical joke; however, you catch him before he can do so. The Captain refuses to allow Bloopz to leave the party’s sight, as Bloopz’s knowledge of what the party is doing could compromise their efforts to reach Ember Alp without the authorities knowing. Bloopz responds positively to being brought along for the “ride” and effectively joins the party. The Captain explains that the military force will likely close off passage to Ember Alp from their base before evacuating, and therefore the party will need to find an alternate route through the jungle instead of the one they took from the base. Bloopz suggests taking a route through a different section of the jungle; he opens a hidden path through a pair of bushes.

The new section of the jungle is full of rivers and waterfalls; you make use of swinging vines as well as Bloopz’s abilities in traversing the waters. You solve new puzzles and face new foes; many of the foes are aquatic: the most ferocious of them is a Bulky Blooper which erupts from the waters when you near the end of your jungle journey. After defeating the creature, you continue onward, arriving at Ember Alp. The mountain is tall and rocky: in its higher regions, you can get a nice view of the island; your ascent is met with new challenges and foes. As you near the entrance into the mountain, a Mega Mole bursts from the mountain’s surface, and a battle ensues. Afterward, you enter Ember Alp’s interior, Charcoal Chamber: puffs of smoke emit from its boiling magmas; its glowing flames light the charred caverns; fiery fiends roam through; charred platforms are used to hop across pools of magma; spinning fire bars are set throughout.

An ominous voice continually warns you to leave; the party ignores it. You make use of all your latest abilities as you face the chapter’s most difficult challenges. You eventually reach the source of the ominous voice: a reptilian sorcerer named Magimo; enraged by the party’s presence, he explains that he found the Meteor Shard many years ago; he took it into the volcano and used its power to turn the volcano into his own personal hot tub; he reveals that he has caused many of the eruptions, attempting to drive people from the island, and is responsible for the forces which convinced others from venturing into the volcano. He refuses to give up the Meteor Shard, and so a battle ensues. After defeating him, you obtain the second Meteor Shard.

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

Magimo opens a pipe near by and escapes into it. You follow him through and arrive at the resorts; there, the military forces have returned, and are informed by the Captain of the situation; Magimo is captured and turned over to the authorities. Your assist in finding the volcanic eruptions’ source earns the Captain a pardon for his ordering the island’s evacuation; still pained by his past failures, the Captain decides to remain in the party for the duration of your quest, hoping that he may eventually be killed in battle. You take a (now available) ferry back to the city and use the newfound Meteor Shard at the crater; you learn that the next location is Eerie Grounds (you also receive the “The key to great power lies in our reunion” message again.)

The abilities offered by the Captain and Bloopz bring you further through the sewers and to a battle with a Pipe Piranha, however, your path to Eerie Grounds is eventually blocked, and a large flat switch must be stomped in order to continue. In the city, you participate in a sliding race against a large penguin; after winning, Mario is rewarded by the penguin with the Super Boots. Back in the sewers, you use the new boots to stomp the switch, opening a passageway to a pipe which leads to…

 

Chapter Three

Eerie Grounds is massive, barren, dusty, silent and empty of other characters (friendly and fiendish); dozens of rusted gravestones are spread throughout; multitudes of dead and dying trees surround the cemetery; the sky is dim. Deep in the cemetery is a large, gray crypt: its door has three locks. Goomburt recalls the tales of the Eerie Grounds and Uncanny Crypt: In medieval times, a prince was murdered in a group of robbers’ (failed) attempt to steal a precious jewel he possessed; the prince was buried inside Uncanny Crypt; as the tale goes, whoever opens the doorway to the crypt would only find terror. Goomburt presumes that the crypt before them is Uncanny Crypt; Koopy says that he is prepared for anything and insists on going into the crypt to search for the Meteor Shard. You explore the massive graveyard, searching through tombs and completing puzzles in search of the three keys which unlock Uncanny Crypt’s doorway. After finding them, you unlock the crypt’s door: horror becomes unleashed.

A mob of spirits erupts from the crypt and spreads across the grounds. Koopy marches into the crypt while a pack of Stormy Specters grab the rest of the party; afterward, the specters pursue Koopy into the crypt. He stands unfrightened against them, so they call out to him in his parents’ voices: horrified, he mindlessly runs through the crypt in a panic until he becomes lost in one of the rooms and regains his senses. Koopy scrapes up his courage and decides to find the party on his own. You take control of Koopy temporarily: his only field abilities are walking and his usual shell toss (and conveniently, the crypt is full of ground save blocks which Koopy can hit with his shell); he must fight battles alone, though he can run away from them. The crypt is webby and musty; the rooms are lit by ghostly torches. During your search for the party, you find an engraving on a wall: an inscription which states that a group of powerful spirits hold a tool which will aid in successfully conquering the Prince (you may also find other inscriptions which tell of events of the Prince’s time period as well as give hints and clues to finding hidden passages in the crypt and cemetery.)

You find each party member in a different room; the specters have set up a different puzzle for you to solve for each one. After a party member is rescued, he leaves to meet up with the rest of the group elsewhere in the crypt; after all of the party is reunited, your control is returned to Mario, and a battle with a Dark Bones ensues. Afterward, Koopy tells the group of the inscription he read, and the party decides to head back and search for the tool-holding spirits in the cemetery. The cemetery is now overrun with bustling spirits; friendly Boos have set up a shop and an inn for your usage. You eventually locate the Stormy Specters who captured the party earlier; they are also the same ones spoken of in the inscription. They form one last puzzle for you to solve as they attempt to frighten and separate the party again; after you solve it, you battle them; after you defeat them, they drop a chest; you open it and receive the Super Hammer.

Using the newfound weapon, you are able to smash blocks within Uncanny Crypt and find further passage through. You make use of your abilities as you face the crypt’s most difficult challenges and delve more deeply through. At the bottom of the crypt is the Prince’s tomb: his spirit emerges and hostilely tells you that he and his people have spent the past centuries sleeping in the crypt; they have now been awakened to protect the Prince’s precious jewel from all trespassers and grave robbers. A battle ensues; after you defeat him, he becomes amazed and admits you worthy of taking his jewel; with that, he returns to his slumber. You open his tomb and find in the hands of his corpse, the jewel: it is none other than the Meteor Shard.

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

A pipe appears: it brings you back to the entrance of Eerie Grounds. (Oddly enough, none of the riotous spirits have returned to their slumber despite their Prince having done so.) You return to Phrost Crater: (the familiar message, “The key to great power lies in our reunion,” is heard again) Mario is given the next location to visit: the outer space above the Phrost City territory, known as the DK-81 Sector. Goomburt states that a space station, Starman 1985, lies within this sector and wonders if the Meteor Shard has somehow ended up there.

Back in the city, you locate the spaceship launch site; a spaceship is scheduled to launch soon, however, the cold temperatures of the city have frozen the spaceship’s engine. Mario offers to the crew to help start the ship up, and is brought to the engine room. You use the Super Hammer on the engines a few times, effectively firing them up. You are allowed free passage to the station any time as a thanks from the crew. You enter the passenger room, and the spaceship launches.

 

Chapter Four

The spaceship docks in the east side of Starman 1985. The station is oval-shaped with two levels; it is mostly made of aluminum; the floor is emerald tiled and illuminated by lights underneath; there is a rest area and a store. You are taken on a brief tour of the station and eventually brought to its zoological holding cells in the station’s middle section, where the station’s head scientist is displaying creatures, including Jelestrials which are being energized and mutated by the Meteor Shard via a device constructed by the scientist; he informs that the Meteor Shard is causing an increase in the power of the Jelestrials’ abilities and believes that he is on the verge of making a propulsion in technology. Mario asks the scientist for the Meteor Shard, and the Captain warns against the dangers of using the it for experimentation; however, the scientist ignores them, even after Mario goes as far as to explain the Princess’s plight; the scientist says that he has no intention of giving it away, especially not until he has performed more research on it. The Space Patrol force aboard the station is of no assist, as it cannot legally take the Meteor Shard unless a significant danger has presented itself. Bombore suggests that the party will figure something out after taking a rest.

You are awoken by the sound of blaring alarms ordering evacuation of the station; however, upon arriving at the docks, you find that the ships have been crippled; you are stranded. A panic ensues: you follow the scientists as they flee through the station and take refuge in a small storage room; there, only the party and the scientists are accounted for; the station’s crew and the Space Patrol force are missing. The scientists suggest that any others survivors are likely on the station’s west side, as the power has been cut off in the station’s middle section. The head scientist explains that the evacuation was ordered because the creatures escaped their captivity and went on a rampage through the station; he further states that the Jelestrials are very clever: they must have figured out how to cut off the middle section’s power, most likely to separate the station’s passengers and make them easier for attack. The Captain proposes a plan to eject into space and float around to the west side in order to rescue the passengers stranded there.

Jelestrials and other escaped foes run berserk through the station as you make your way to an airlock at the station’s east end. There, you find hanging on a wall a protective spacesuit; you equip it and eject from the airlock. Throughout the pitch black of Sector DK-81, you sight many particles of dust speeding past; you float down from the station to a series of rocky, creviced asteroids: many of the smaller ones twist and turn, making them difficult to traverse; some move more quickly than others. Many foes wander them; you occasionally dodge meteor showers. In one of the larger, more stationary asteroids, you locate a chest containing the Extra Paper. This new tool aids as you head westward across the asteroids; when you reach the station’s west end, you enter through a ventilation shaft.

You search throughout the station’s east section and bring the scattered, injured Space Patrol together; the Captain takes charge of them and helps them to regain their fighting spirits. After the force is completely reunited, Geiger counter needles start swinging; the Jelestrials are attempting to unleash lethal radiation upon the group. While you are already wearing a protective suit, the Space Patrol is not; the Captain directs them through a passage and into a room with protective suits in time before lethal dosages contaminate the rooms. Afterward, you face the station’s most difficult puzzles and challenges as you find and rescue crewmen; they help to restore power throughout the station, clear out lethal radiation, and repair other significant damage caused by the Jelestrials; you are allowed to remove your suit after the radiation is cleared. After all power to the station has been restored, the Space Patrol manages to maintain control of the staggering Jelestrials, however, they are unable to find the pack’s leader, the Jelestrial Alpha.

At the holding cell area, the head scientist finally agrees that using the Meteor Shard to power up the creatures is too dangerous, and surrenders the Meteor Shard to the Space Patrol; shortly thereafter, the Jelestrial Alpha bursts into the room, swipes the Meteor Shard, and energizes itself with incredible power. A battle ensues; after you overpower the creature, the Space Patrol yields the Meteor Shard to the Captain.

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

The Space Patrol gives salute to the Captain. The transport ships are repaired, and you head back for Phrost City. The scientists ponder as to how the Jelestrials escaped captivity; in a flashback sequence, Bombore is revealed to have secretly released the creatures and crippled the ships in effort to make the Space Patrol believe that the Meteor Shard had powered the creatures too greatly, leading to their escape, and therefore forcing the Space Patrol to confiscate the Meteor Shard. Upon returning to the crater, you learn of the new location to visit (as well as “The key to great power lies in our reunion.”) The new location is set in a clump of forestland slightly northeast of the city: Bombore identifies this as the location of the secretive Factory X, an urban legend (as noted by Goomburt).

Seemingly reluctantly, Bombore tells you how to get to the factory, however, he does not tell how he knows of it; he instructs you into a shady building in the city, where you must knock out an accountant Goomba with your hammer. Afterward, Bombore reads off the accountant’s computer a mysterious code and location within the sewers. (If you somehow already know of this information, you may skip the accountant assault sequence.) In the sewers, the tools which you have gained since your last visit allow you to further explore: you eventually reach a location with ceiling switches. Using the Extra Paper, you are able to extend upward and hit them. (If you looked at the code from the accountant’s computer, you should know the correct order in hitting the switches.) Afterward, a new pipe is revealed, which leads to…

 

Chapter Five

The factory is well-concealed by the forest; surrounding vegetation is corroded by pollution from what you will eventually learn to be underground smokestacks. Despite Bombore’s reluctance, you enter the factory and witness its secrets at work: sparks and smoke expel as kidnapped slaves are forced into harsh and dangerous labor, operating large machinery and gear; they are producing illegal mechanical products; brutal overseers use whips and other torture devices to keep the slaves working. You are soon captured by security; while being held captive, you sight a Bob-omb named Bombruze interrogating and torturing one of the factory’s employees in regards to mismanagement in product shipment. Afterward, Bombruze recognizes Bombore and contacts the factory chief, Unco.

Unco comes to the room and seems pleased to see Bombore as if he were an old friend, though Bombore is less than happy with their reunion; the two leave to speak privately; afterward, Bombore escorts you to the laborers and forces you to join them; he tells you this was the “safest” arrangement he could make. Mario questions how Bombore knows of the factory and its inhabitants. Bombore explains that he was once a favored enforcer within the factory, trained in dealing with pain and psychology for his job of brutalizing and interrogating, by any means necessary, any who were working unsatisfactorily; years ago, the factory was closed due to an incident which damaged much of the factory and killed many of its inhabitants; Bombore and other surviving workers were relieved of their duties and forced back into the real world; Bombore moved to Secluded Swamp in order to live in isolation, hoping to make peace with himself as he began to be pained for the evils he committed.

Bombore is surprised to see the factory running again; he has taken the job of enforcer again so that he can attempt to find out more of what’s going on, while you are forced to endure the pains of living under the whip of the factory. You spend your labor in Level 1 (the factory has 4 levels): you make use your abilities in order to operate machinery which powers mechanisms of the higher levels; you spend the little amount of rest you are allowed in a corner (which you may think of as a free inn of sorts); you form bonds with fellow slaves during work (while the overseers aren’t looking, of course.) Over time, Bombore learns that Unco’s interest in running the factory was renewed after a peculiar rodent gave him an unusual amulet which helped him in reorganizing and restarting the factory. Unco shows the amulet to Bombore: it is none other than the Meteor Shard. Bombore divulges this information to you, and then helps you and the other laborers to initiate a revolt against the factory crew.

You use the machinery you have previously worked with against your foes as well as to open further passage through the factory. Before leaving Level 1, you battle with a prototype robot, Mex 2.0. Afterward, you climb to Level 2: it heavily consists of machine presses, conveyor belts, and molten metals. You eventually find a chest which contains the Extra Weight, a tool which aids you through the rest of the level and your climb upward. The work in Level 3 mainly consists of robot construction. Partway through the level, you are confronted by Bombruze, and yet another battle ensues.

After defeating him, you continue onward through Level 3; it contains the factory’s most difficult puzzles and challenges. On Level 4, you explore Unco’s own personal workroom and living room before reaching a large room where he awaits you; Unco hops into a massive Mex Mega robot, and a battle ensues. After you defeat him, his machine explodes, and the fifth Meteor Shard drops to you.

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

A near by switch opens a pipe back to the factory’s exterior. While the other laborers escape and start to spread the truth of Factory X to the outside world, you return to the crater. There, you receive the location of the next Meteor Shard: in the west of Secluded Swamp (you also hear, “The key to great power lies in our reunion” again.) You return to the swamp and use new tools and abilities gained since Chapter 1 to explore new regions and face new foes; in the west of the swamp, you eventually reach the location of a circle of strange statues. Using your various tools on them, you cause each statue to release a beam of energy, each of which conjoins to form a large bubble. When the bubble is finished, you hop into it.

 

Chapter Six

You emerge from a small bubble and behold the world before you: it is a bizarre place; the surface is made of cheese, the sky is teal-colored, the clouds are made of various hygiene products; it is full of random objects (often food products) of various sizes, and pools and rivers of vegetable oil; occasionally, the weather is rainy with purple raindrops; random phenomena (such as roaring laughter in the skies) occasionally occur as well. Bloopz becomes intrigued and engrossed in the world. There are no foes and only a few puzzles present as you make your way through. You eventually stumble upon a small, eccentric civilization: the people are known as Benevols, and they are blue and heart-shaped; they speak only one word per sentence. Your presence causes a ruckus among them, and they force you to take a strange test: you are brought into a building, and a large dummy is unexpectedly sprung forth; it becomes apparent that it was a test of the party members’ reactions; as Bloopz responded with amusement, the Benevols declare Bloopz to be the only passer of the test, and therefore, the king of the Benevols.

Bloopz responds positively to his new title. The Benevols are eager for him to see his new castle, so you head on toward it. The Benevols’ village is comprised mainly of blue, cube-shaped houses; there is an inn and an item shop. The castle itself is blue and small; after you enter, Bloopz asks the Benevols about the Meteor Shard; they do not seem to know much of it. The Captain grows frustrated with Bloopz’s light-hearted approach on the matter and begins to argue with him, causing a spectacle. The Benevols subsequently declare the Captain to be a lawbreaker for his overly serious tone and opposition to the king; they banish him from the kingdom, despite Bloopz’s insistence against it.

Bloopz and the rest of the party refuse to be parted with the Captain over such a trivial matter, so they join him in his exile. Outside of the Benevols’ region, you are met with more challenging puzzles and wandering foes: among them is the Chibbles, a chocolate chip variation of Nibbles which hides in the vegetable oil rivers. You travel across the rivers, climb floating candy canes and hop from clouds until reaching a new region. The denizens of this new region are known as the Malevols: they are red and pitchfork-shaped in appearance, and have a similar dialect to the Benevols. They declare Bloopz and the rest of the party to be outlaws due to Bloopz’s kinghood of the Benevols, so they capture you; you are brought before the Malevol Monarch, and you spot the Meteor Shard being worn by him as a necklace.

The Malevol Monarch sentences the party to be tomato-ed into “oblivion”; you are placed in a prison cell to wait until time for the sentence. While there, Bloopz comes to accept the reality that the world (either) is not completely jokes and fun; he confesses that he used to be more formal when he was younger, and he was often subject to practical jokes by his peers; so, as he grew older, he decided to appreciate lightheartedness, and eventually grew very fond of it. The Captain tells Bloopz that his experience on this journey with him has actually made himself more appreciative of humor and lightheartedness, but warns to approach a subject seriously when the situation calls for it, and urges Bloopz to stand up and fight against their captors. Bloopz conjures a plan to escape the cell, tricking one of the guards into opening the cell door, and the party escapes. As you run through the prison, you come under attack from the Malevols. You eventually find a chest containing the Ultra Boots, which aid in your escape from the prison.

As the Malevols block the way you came, you are forced to take an alternate route back to the Benevols’ region. Once you have returned, Bloopz iterates to the Benevols the Captain’s earlier words in the prison, convincing them to join in battle against the Malevols. Afterward, the two forces march out of their respective territories, meet in the area between their regions, and engage in battle: they fight by bombarding each other with various objects, sending bodies flinging across the battlefield. After struggling through the combating forces, you arrive back at the Malevols’ territory; the Malevol Monarch flees into his castle, and you are forced to find 2 keys hidden in the village in order to unlock the doors to the castle. The village is similar in appearance to the Benevols’ village, though it is mainly red in color; the village’s innkeeper and shopkeeper are unfriendly to you and prevent you from using their residences; you explore a few houses and complete a few of puzzles as you find the keys. After you unlock and enter the monarch’s castle, you complete a few final tests before reaching the Malevol Monarch, afterward which a battle ensues. After defeating him, you receive the sixth shard.

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

A chocolate-coated pipe leads you back to the site of the battle; the Benevols have been victorious and overtaken the Malevols; Bloopz advises the Benevols to learn to fend for themselves and gives up his kingship. You return to the Secluded Swamp; near by the bubble leading to Weird World is a switch which can be reached by using the Ultra Boots, activating a pipe back to the sewers. (Additionally, you may also inform the outpost dwellers of the new world they can go to.) You return to Mr. Biggs’s apartment in the city to give him the shards, however, you find that he and the Princess have vanished. You then proceed to the crater, (“The key to great power lies in our reunion,”) and Mario is informed that the final shard is in the northwest location on his map, where there is seemingly nothing of note but some trees. In the city, the large penguin offers a more challenging race; after winning, you are rewarded by the penguin with the Ultra Hammer. Your new hammer and new boots allow you to discover in the sewers a few final areas as well as a pipe which leads you to…

 

Chapter Seven

You arrive outside of the entrance to Biggs Laboratory. The seemingly small entrance becomes much larger when you enter: you find a large staircase leading deep underground. The laboratory is five levels; you will descend them in your journey through. On Level 5 (the highest level), you discover a vast array of Mr. Biggs’s grotesque experiments: they are seemingly vegetative until you approach them, afterward which they come to life and spring toward you in attack. They are perhaps the most difficult foes of your adventure.

Partway through your journey, Goomburt collapses; you bring him into a near by medical room, where you manage to resuscitate him; Goomburt thanks you, but does not wish to discuss what happened to him. As you continue your journey, he eventually collapses again, and you resuscitate him once again; afterward, Mario convinces Goomburt to tell him the truth of what has been happening to him. Goomburt finally admits that he is not as fit for action as he would like to pretend: he reveals that before he joined the quest, he was diagnosed with a condition which would likely lead to his death in the near future; he further states that he had spent much of his life gaining knowledge of the world in hopes of being a grand adventurer, similarly to Mario, and was even once a plumber himself; however, he was never allowed to accomplish anything beyond that, anything truly great, mainly due to society’s view of Goombas being frail; this adventure is what he has been waiting to be on his entire life. Goomburt feels his condition worsening, and does not believe he will live for much longer. Wanting to finish the adventure, Goomburt presses Mario to carry on.

The laboratory is full of experimented foes, as well as computers and other electronics (some of which have been badly damaged by the rampant experiments); during your descent, you face the adventure’s most difficult puzzles and challenges; experimentation rooms often consist of ice, molten metals, or pools of water; another variation of the Nibbles, Nibblex, lurks the waters; you may think of the medical rooms as free inns. In Level 3, you discover the horrific experimentation performed on the Princess’s loyal retainer, Toad. You engage in a brief battle with “Toad-X”. At the end of Level 1, you cross over into Biggs Tower.

You spiral up the tower and face several more challenges; the experimented foes have found their way into the tower as well. In your ascent, you discover Mr. Biggs’s living areas, including an entire level devoted to various classic Nintendo games (which also proves that Mr. Biggs is a closeted gamer!) As you reach the 2nd-highest level, you find Mr. Biggs and the Princess, as well as a strange piece of paper. Mr. Biggs is short on discussion and makes no effort to explain his recent actions, instead dropping the seventh Meteor Shard behind the piece of paper. Mr. Biggs departs to the tower’s highest level with the Princess, as the paper forms into one of his most powerful experiments, the Reshaper. After defeating it, you collect the seventh and final shard.

“The key to great power lies in our reunion.”

End of chapter.

 

You reach the tower’s highest level, just as Mr. Biggs, with the Princess in tow, takes off in a rocket; the ceiling opens, making way to the surface. You hop in another rocket and launch out of the tower; you wreck it in Phrost City, where you find that the city has become overrun and terrorized by Mr. Biggs’s experiments in your absence; they have set up new objects blocking way through the regular passages of the city. You are forced to find new passages down the sewers and up through the buildings, facing your adventure’s final challenges; you eventually make your way to the top of the clock tower, where Mr. Biggs’s final force, the Ultimiserine, stands in the way of a console; after defeating the foe, you use the console to open passage back to the crater. Once there, the Meteor Shards and the energy emanating from the crater combines into one. The crater delivers a new message to Mario,

“We are reunited. The key unlocks the doorway to great power.”

Mr. Biggs arrives in his hovering vehicle, with the Princess trapped in her own; he refuses to fulfill his promise of freeing the Princess, and is excited to find that no new great power has been unveiled, claiming that things are just as he expected. Mario questions him as to his sudden twist in his intentions. Mr. Biggs explains that throughout his life, he has desired to change the world in the way he feels is best for it; he believed the only way to do this was with force and weaponry; he learned of and studied the legend of the Meteor Shards, and came to the conclusion that the “great power” promised could be used as the ultimate weapon in world domination; he also studied the history of the world in an attempt to find out what the great power was, and came to only one conclusion.

Mario is the great power. Mr. Biggs had studied the records of Mario’s adventures, and observed that Mario had unusual abilities and was often connected to mystical energies in his adventures; Mr. Biggs sent Mario on this latest adventure to collect all of the Meteor Shards, even forcing him to collect ones which he already found first in order to test Mario’s abilities; with Mario having survived through this long and perilous journey with all Meteor Shards intact, Mr. Biggs is now utterly convinced that Mario is the legendary weapon he has been seeking.

Mr. Biggs states that he intends to use Mario as his tool in his conquest of the world; as he anticipates, Mario defies him, so Mr. Biggs converts his hovering machine into a large anthropomorphic robot, and tells Mario that he will perfect him through discipline. The final boss battle ensues. After a rough, two-phase battle, Mr. Biggs is defeated once and for all.

The Princess is released from her hovering cell and has a heartfelt reunion with Mario. She thanks the entire party for their efforts.

A severely weakened Goomburt collapses to the ground. With his last breaths, he says, “Sound work, everyone.”

Shortly thereafter, a massive, unidentified flying object whirls down into view above the crater. A light sea green ray glows from the UFO as a tall, green Being floats down from it and collects the restored Meteor; the Meteor transforms into energy and beams up into the UFO. The Being gives the party a bow, and grabs Goomburt’s body as it rises back up into the UFO. The party and the Princess watch as the UFO departs.

The screen fades to Mario’s house. Mario finishes explaining his latest adventure to Luigi. Afterward, the two realize that it is time for them to go to a party, and they leave.

While they are on their way, you are shown a montage of where the rest of the party is now:

-Koopy and Bombore have started a company dedicated to helping the poor

-The Captain has a job as a physical education teacher at a school

-Bloopz has gained fame as a comedian on television

Mario and Luigi arrive at Yoshi’s Village on Lavalava Island. The Yoshis are holding large party in celebration of all great things in the world. Many guests have been invited, including Mario, Luigi, the Princess, and even Bowser. As night falls, Mario and the Princess sit on a beach and stare up into the stars.

Up in those stars, two shadowed figures, a tall one and a considerably shorter one, gaze out a window and upon the world.


	18. Sidequests

In addition to the main adventure, you may also embark on minor sidequests along the way. A sidequest is often initiated by a non-playable character. They may ask you of some sort of request or favor, which may involve something as short as a walk to the next room, or as long as a journey across the entire Phrost City territory. A sidequest may not necessarily involve another character, but may in fact be something you stumble yourself into; check for secret passages and tunnels that may lead to new puzzles. Many sidequests will also involve battles with foes: among them is the battle with the Booloon, a boss hidden in Uncanny Crypt. Some sidequests may be simple and straightforward, and others long and elaborate. There is often some sort of reward at the end of a sidequest, such as useful knowledge, a schematic for a reshape, a rare item, a star piece, or even a badge.


	19. Mystery Chests

In the Phrost City territory, there are three well-hidden chests, different from regular chests in that you will carry them as important items. As being mystery chests suggests, their contents and how to open them are mysteries. They are hidden at the end of certain secret passages. Finding those passages and reaching the chests will involve following vague clues and completing concealed puzzles. A red mystery chest is located somewhere in the scorching flames of the Charcoal Chamber, a blue mystery chest is located somewhere in the dank depths of the Uncanny Crypt, and a green mystery chest is located in a chamber of the Malevol castle in Weird World.


	20. Bowser Arena

In the sewers lies the Bowser Arena, a place to strengthen yourself as well as receive prizes. You can train against various enemies; you may add various gimmicks to your battles as well. If you have missed an opportunity to tattle on a limited-time foe in your adventure, you may find your missing page in the arena’s mailbox.

If you want to take on the 100-Match Trial, just ask the host, Bowser, and he will gladly hurl you into the arena. In the 100-Match Trial, you will be forced to fight 100 consecutive battles. After every battle, you will receive coins and be given the option to continue to the next battle or chicken out of the trial. You can also bribe Bowser to give you items and let you save your progress, though he will offer those things at expensive prices. After every tenth battle, you will receive a new badge (however, you won’t receive a badge if you have already gotten one from that point on a previous run through the trial.)

You will fight foes you have encountered on your journey, as well as new ones. Many battles later in the trial will contain gimmicks which you must be careful of: such as spinning fire bars, pools of water, floor spikes, floating platforms which you are forced to stand on in battle, as well as mixes of those things. Be on your toes.

After the 100th battle, you will face off with Bowser in his Koopa Clown Car in a showdown to which he will reward you with a special badge if you are victorious.

Also, Kammy Koopa offers a fight to whomever asks her for one. If you defeat her, she will give you a special badge.


	21. Movies

Phrost City just so happens to have its own movie studio, and of all the people you’ll find there, the most exquisite is the newest and biggest star, the electrifying Luigi. You can watch his newest films in the Phrost City theater, and since you’re his brother (or at least Mario is), you may even get to partake in a prescreening for free. Tickets to see his movies are only 30 coins - get a ticket now! Be amazed by the dramatic talent of the wondrous Luigi!

In the meantime, you may be able to convince Luigi to pull a few strings and get you a part in one of his films. Filming often takes place across the entire Phrost City territory, so be prepared as you travel to exotic locales for the filming. You will be given a script, telling you what actions to perform in the shooting. In times of dialogue, you will be allowed to spell out the words you want to say. Of course, you don’t have to go exactly by the script; you can stray away from what you were directed to do if you feel it will make the movie better or if you just want to bring out-of-place humor into the scene. Don’t get too careless though, as you don’t want to anger the director, or worse, the hit of the movie, Luigi! After a film you starred in is released, you will be given 300 coins. If any altercations you made pleased the director, you may receive more coins or even unique items, but if you displeased the director, then you may be gypped.

There is usually a new film at the theater after each chapter. You can also pitch new ideas to the studio if you want to see more films. When watching a film, it will play out like a cutscene from your adventure, as you will not be able to control the events going on. Just enjoy the spectacle on the screen. After a film is no longer playing in theaters, you can watch it on VHS in the studio.


	22. Time Capsule

In the west of Phrost City, a Toad named Rickih T. has finished a rocket which he intends to use as a time capsule. His plan is to launch it into the atmosphere, where it will reside for a long time until eventually landing in the future. However, he can’t think of anything interesting to put into it, refusing many people’s suggestions. Most of the items you posses are “too bland”, as he states. Once you figure out something appeasable, be sure to give it to him. There is room enough for three objects. After the rocket has been fully loaded, Rickih T. will launch it. When it will return, however, is a mystery to everyone.


	23. Enemies

Goomba  
Description: A mushroom-like being. The weakest foe you will encounter on your adventure.  
Location: Phrost Sewers, Secluded Swamp  
HP: 2  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 1 DMG

Paragoomba  
Description: A Goomba with wings. If it gets stomped, it will lose its wings and become a normal Goomba. Winged and similarly aerial foes cannot be attacked with ground abilities.  
Location: Phrost Sewers, Secluded Swamp  
HP: 2  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Swoop: 1 DMG

Spiky Goomba  
Description: A Goomba wearing a spiked helmet. Jumping on top of a spiked foe will cause 1 DMG against you, and the foe will not receive damage.  
Location: Phrost Sewers, Secluded Swamp  
HP: 2  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 2 DMG

Koopa Troopa  
Description: A turtle-like being. Can be flipped over. Flip-able foes can usually be flipped over with a stomp; some other kinds of abilities may flip them over as well. If you flip a flip-able foe, its DEF will reduce to 0; while it is flipped over, it will not be able to attack; this will last for the remainder of the current turn as well as the next turn; after both turns have passed, it will hop back to its feet.  
Location: Secluded Swamp  
HP: 4  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 2 DMG

Paratroopa  
Description: A Koopa Troopa with wings. If it gets stomped, it will lose its wings.  
Location: Secluded Swamp  
HP: 4  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Shell Shot: 2 DMG

Fuzzy  
Description: A furry black-haired creature.  
Location: Secluded Swamp, Murky Outpost, Peril Isle  
HP: 3  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Absorb: 1 DMG (it will attempt to suck away 1 of your HP in order to replenish its own)

Bald Cleft  
Description: A rock monster. Flip-able. It cannot be harmed by fire.  
Location: Secluded Swamp, Starman 1985  
HP: 2  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Charge Attack: 1 DMG

Dull Bones  
Description: A Koopa Troopa skeleton.  
Location: Secluded Swamp, Uncanny Crypt  
HP: 1  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Bone Throw: 2 DMG  
Assemble: Creates another Dull Bones which will partake in the battle

Crog  
Description: A green creature with a frog-like body and a crocodile-like head. If you attempt a ground attack against it, it will bite you before the attack is successful, causing 1 DMG against you.  
Location: Secluded Swamp, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bite: 1 DMG  
Bounce: 2 DMG (has a noteworthy chance of missing)

Blooper  
Description: A pale squid.  
Location: Peril Isle  
HP: 3  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Ink Spit: 2 DMG, possible 3-turn Poison effect  
Ink Spill: Will spill ink in front of you, causing you to slip and miss your turn during your next ground attack

Cheep Cheep  
Description: A red fish. If it attempts to force you out of the battle, continuously use defense commands by rapidly pressing A to slow yourself down enough before the attack ends.  
Location: Peril Isle  
HP: 3  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: 2 DMG  
Water Blast: Forces you out of the battle

Putrid Piranha  
Description: A poisonous plant monster.  
Location: Peril Isle, Ember Alp  
HP: 4  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bite: 2 DMG  
Toxic Breath: 3-turn Poison effect

Monty Mole  
Description: A brown mole that can burrow into the ground.  
Location: Ember Alp  
HP: 3  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Rock Throw: 2 DMG  
Burrow: While it is underground, you will not be able to attack it; during its next turn, it will either return to its position in the battle immediately, or erupt from the ground under you (1 DMG against you) before returning to its battle position

Buzzy Beetle  
Description: A large blue-shelled beetle. It is immune to fire when standing upright. Flip-able.  
Location: Ember Alp, Charcoal Chamber, Uncanny Crypt  
HP: 3  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 2 DMG

Fire Bro  
Description: A helmeted, fire-wielding Koopa.  
Location: Ember Alp, Charcoal Chamber, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Fireball: 2 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect  
Two Fireballs: 1 DMG and possible 3-turn Burn effect each  
Five Fireballs: 1 DMG and possible 3-turn Burn effect each

Lava Bubble  
Description: A flame spirit. You will take 1 DMG and possibly a Burn effect as long as 3 turns if you stomp on fiery-headed foes such as this one.  
Location: Charcoal Chamber  
HP: 3  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: 2 DMG  
Fireball: 1 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect  
Flame Breath: 1 DMG and possible 3-turn Burn effect against both party members

Red Chomp  
Description: A red chain creature. It is immune to fire.  
Location: Charcoal Chamber, Factory X  
HP: 3  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Bite: 3 DMG

Bandit  
Description: A red-robed, masked thief.  
Location: Phrost Sewers, Bowser Arena  
HP: 3  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Steal: 1 DMG, it will also steal a coin; on the next turn, if the foe still has the coin, it will run away from the battle with it; attack the foe to get your coin back

Piranha Plant  
Description: A plant monster. On the field, it may occasionally be found hiding in pipes which lead through different parts of the sewers.  
Location: Phrost Sewers  
HP: 5  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bite: 3 DMG

Frost Piranha  
Description: An icy plant monster. On the field, it may occasionally be found hiding in pipes which lead through the city and the sewers; it can only be found in pipes in its city appearances.  
Location: Phrost City, Phrost Sewers  
HP: 4  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bite: 2 DMG  
Freeze Breath: 3-turn Frozen effect

Hammer Bro  
Description: A helmeted, hammer-wielding Koopa.  
Location: Phrost Sewers, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 1  
Attacks:  
Hammer Throw: 3 DMG  
Four Hammers: 1 DMG each

Dry Bones  
Description: A pale Koopa Troopa skeleton. After being defeated for 1 turn, it will rise back into battle, unless all other foes have been defeated as well. Only a fire attack can defeat it permanently.  
Location: Uncanny Crypt  
HP: 5  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Bone Throw: 3 DMG  
Three Bones: 1 DMG each  
Assemble: Creates another Dry Bones which will partake in the battle

Boo  
Description: A mischievous ghost. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn.  
Location: Eerie Grounds, Uncanny Crypt  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Scare: 3 DMG  
Change Invisible: Invisible effect for itself or one of its allies for 2 turns  
Ascension: All Boos will rise to a height where a jump attack cannot reach for 1 turn

Scorching Specter  
Description: A reddish, tall, lean, ablaze ghost. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. Fiery-headed. It is weak against water-based attacks.  
Location: Eerie Grounds, Uncanny Crypt*, Bowser Arena (*only during the Prince boss battle)  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Fiery Punch: 4 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect  
Flame Ball: 2 DMG and 3-turn Burn effect against both party members

Shivering Specter  
Description: A bluish, tall, lean ghost that is partially covered with ice. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. It is weak against fire-based attacks.  
Location: Eerie Grounds, Uncanny Crypt*, Bowser Arena (*only during the Prince boss battle)  
HP: 6  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Icy Punch: 3 DMG, possible 3-turn Frozen effect  
Ice Blast: 1 DMG and 3-turn Frozen effect against both party members

Spike Top  
Description: A Buzzy Beetle with a spike on its shell. It is immune to fire when standing upright. Flip-able.  
Location: Uncanny Crypt, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 4  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 3 DMG

Parabuzzy  
Description: A Buzzy Beetle with wings. It is immune to fire. If gets stomped, it will lose its wings.  
Location: Uncanny Crypt, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 4  
Abilities:  
Shell Shot: 3 DMG

Jelestrial  
Description: A floating jellyfish-like creature. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. It is normally calm, however, if it is attacked while calm, it will become enraged, increasing its power. It will return to its calm stature after 2 turns.  
Location: Starman 1985, Bowser Arena  
HP: 6  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Electric Shock: 5 DMG (calm)/ 7 DMG (enraged), possible 3-turn Paralysis effect (calm)/ definite Paralysis effect (enraged)

Pokey  
Description: A yellow cactus monster of four segments. Spiked. Ground attacks will cause it to lose segments.  
Location: Starman 1985, Bowser Arena  
HP: 4  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: 2 DMG  
Segment Throw: 2 DMG, will lose the segment it threw; cannot attack in this way once it only has one segment left  
Hop: 2 DMG (the attack it uses when its head is its only remaining segment)  
Summon: Pulls another Pokey from the ground, which will partake in the battle

Cleft  
Description: A spiky rock monster. Flip-able. Cannot be harmed by fire.  
Location: Starman 1985  
HP: 4  
DEF: 4  
Abilities:  
Charge Attack: 4 DMG

Snifit  
Description: A red-robed being wearing a mask with a nozzle extending from it.  
Location: Sector DK-81, Bowser Arena  
HP: 6  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bullet Shot: 4 DMG  
Three Bullets: 2 DMG each  
Coin Shot: If you do not defend against it, it will be added to your coins

Cosmo Mole  
Description: A gray Monty Mole that lives in asteroids.  
Location: Sector DK-81, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Cosmic Rock Throw: 4 DMG, possible 3-turn Poison effect  
Burrow: While it is underground, you will not be able to attack it; during its next turn, it will either return to its position in the battle immediately, or erupt from the ground under you (2 DMG against you) before returning to its battle position

Green Fuzzy  
Description: A green-haired Fuzzy.  
Location: Sector DK-81, Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Absorb: 4 DMG (it will attempt to suck away 4 of your HP in order to replenish its own)  
Multiply: Adds another Green Fuzzy which will partake in the battle

Ember  
Description: A blue flame spirit. Fiery-headed.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: 3 DMG  
Fireball: 2 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect  
Flame Breath: 2 DMG and 3-turn Burn effect against both party members

Bob-omb  
Description: A bomb being. If it is still alive after being attacked, it will become angry; it will perform a suicidal explosion attack against you on its next turn; if is defeated angry, it will explode, inflicting 1 DMG upon direct attackers.  
Location: Factory X, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Ram: 3 DMG  
Suicidal Explosion: 6 DMG

Bill Blaster  
Description: A cannon that fires Bullet Bills in front of itself (if there is not one already there). It cannot damage you.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 5  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Bullet Bill Blast: Fires a Bullet Bill into the battle  
Double Blast: Fires two Bullet Bills into the battle

Bullet Bill  
Description: A large bullet being that is fired from Bill Blasters. Can be ground or aerial, depending on how the Bill Blaster fired it out. Its only attack is a suicidal one.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 2  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Suicidal Slam: 4 DMG

Thwomp  
Description: A blue cube-shaped rock monster. Cannot be harmed by fire.  
Location: Factory X, Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Pound: 5 DMG, possible 3-turn Paralysis effect

Whomp  
Description: A gray rectangular-shaped stone monster. Cannot be harmed by fire. With a strong enough force, it can be knocked down; its DEF will drop to 1; it will rise back up after the next turn.  
Location: Factory X, Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Crush: 3 DMG

Mechakoopa  
Description: A Koopa-like robot. After it is defeated, its body can be attacked and knocked toward other enemies on the ground, causing 3 DMG to whatever it hits. It will rise back into activity after 1 turn. Only an explosion attack can defeat it permanently.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 6  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Ram: 3 DMG

Mex  
Description: A dinosaur-like robot. After it is attacked, it will be flattened, causing its ATK to rise and its DEF to be eliminated.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 6  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Ram: 4 DMG (6 DMG while flattened)  
Heal: Recovers 1 HP, un-flattens self (and therefore reverting ATK and DEF back to normal) (only used while flattened)

Poison Pokey  
Description: A poisonous green Pokey. Spiked; the spikes will cause a 2-turn Poison effect. Ground attacks will cause the foe to lose segments.  
Location: Secluded Swamp, Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: 4 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect  
Segment Throw: 4 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect; it will lose the segment it threw; cannot attack in this way once it only has one segment left  
Hop: 4 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect (the attack it uses when its head is its only remaining segment)  
Summon: Pulls another Poison Pokey from the ground, which will partake in the battle

Boomerang Bro  
Description: A helmeted, boomerang-wielding Koopa.  
Location: Secluded Swamp, Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Boomerang Throw: After being thrown against you, it will turn and fly against your party again before returning to the foe; 2 DMG to both party members both times  
Four Boomerangs: 1 DMG per hit; two hits per boomerang

Cheezee Dayzee  
Description: A cheesy flower being. If its HP is down to 2 or lower, it will run away from the battle.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Sing: 3 DMG, 3-turn Sleep effect

Cakitu  
Description: A Koopa-like creature that sits on a cake-like cloud. Aerial. If it is holding a Viny egg, it will be harmful to stomp on.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Viny Egg Throw Attack: 3 DMG  
Viny Egg Throw Hatch: A Viny will hatch from the egg and partake in the battle

Viny  
Description: A small, violet spiky-shelled creature, somewhat resembling a Buzzy Beetle; it is thrown to the ground by Cakitus. Flip-able.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 5  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 5 DMG  
Curl: Becomes invulnerable for 1 turn

Bubblorb  
Description: A being composed of bubbles. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. After being attacked several times, one of the bubbles it is composed of may pop. With each popped bubble, its ATK will decrease by 1.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 6  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Bubble Launch: 5 DMG (launches several small bubbles from itself)  
Heal: Recovers 2 HP

Gummy Wiggler  
Description: A large, rubbery, confectionery caterpillar-like creature. If it is attacked, it will become furious, increasing its ATK and lowering its DEF to 1. If it is attacked while it is furious, it will revert to its regular calm stature, returning its ATK and DEF to normal as well.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 10  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Ram: 1 DMG (3 DMG while furious)

Silly Screw  
Description: A screw-like being.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 9  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Spin Attack: 3 DMG, 2-turn Dizzy effect

Malevol  
Description: A red pitchfork-like person. Spiked.  
Location: Weird World, Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Head Slam: 5 DMG  
Head Bounce: 5 DMG to both party members  
Flame Stream: 5 DMG, 3-turn Burn effect (will use this attack when its HP is half depleted)

Magikoopa  
Description: A blue-robed wizard Koopa.  
Location: Weird World, Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Shapes Attack: 6 DMG  
Quadruple Magic Attack: Four magical shape attacks, 6 DMG each  
Duplicate: Forms three false copies of itself, each of which will vanish when attacked  
Effect Cause: Can cast any positive status effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Heal: Replenishes 9 HP of itself or one of its allies

Miserine  
Description: One of Mr. Biggs’s primary experiments. It is a brown-haired rodent-like creature, shriveled and balding in some places on the body, with holes where wiring and machinery that were used to enhance it can be seen sticking out.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower, Phrost City, Phrost Sewers, Phrost Crater* (*only during the final boss battle)  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Punch: 6 DMG  
Charge Attack: 4 DMG to both party members  
Spinning Punch: 4 DMG, 3-turn Dizzy effect  
Heal: Recovers 8 HP

X-akoopa  
Description: A Mechakoopa with enhancements from Mr. Biggs. After it is defeated, its body can be attacked and knocked toward other enemies on the ground, causing 5 DMG to whatever it hits, but it may bounce back toward you (5 DMG against you). It will rise back into activity after one turn. Only an explosion attack can defeat it permanently.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower  
HP: 9  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Ram: 5 DMG  
Flame Spit: 4 DMG, 3-turn Burn effect

Xnifit  
Description: A gray-robed Snifit with enhancements from Mr. Biggs.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower  
HP: 9  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bullet Shot: 6 DMG  
Three Bullets: 3 DMG each  
Two Fiery Bullets: 4 DMG and 3-turn Burn effect each  
Poison Mushroom Shot: 3-turn Poison effect  
Mushroom Shot: Fires to one of its allies, replenishing the ally’s HP by 2

Bubblex  
Description: A Bubblorb altered and enhanced on a molecular level by Mr. Biggs. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. After being attacked several times, one of the bubbles it is composed of may pop, spewing a toxic liquid onto you and your partner (3-turn Poison effect for both). With every two popped bubbles, its ATK will decrease by 1.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower  
HP: 8  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Bubble Launch: 6 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect  
Heal: Recovers 3 HP

Mex-X  
Description: A Mex with enhancements from Biggs. After it is attacked, it will be flattened, causing its ATK to rise and DEF to lower to 1. It may be further flattened, increasing its maximum HP to 10, though eliminating its DEF.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower  
HP: 9  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Ram: 6 DMG (8 DMG while flattened)  
Heal: Recovers 2 HP, un-flattens self to a less flattened state (and therefore reverting stats to whatever they should be) (only used while flattened)

X-lestrial  
Description: A Jelestrial enhanced by Biggs. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. It is electrified. When attacked, it will become enraged, increasing its power. It will return to its calm stature after 3 turns.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower  
HP: 9  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Electric Shock: 8 DMG (calm)/ 10 DMG (enraged), possible 3-turn Paralysis effect (calm)/ definite Paralysis effect (enraged)  
Lightning Bolt: 6 DMG to both party members

X-Guy  
Description: A gray-robed Shy Guy enhanced by Biggs. It may attempt to perform a stylish leap attack which you can ruin by defending. If the foe’s performance is a success, the audience will throw super mushrooms to it, increasing its HP by 10; they will also launch fireworks which will inflict 5 DMG and a possible 3-turn Burn effect against both party members per explosion.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory, Biggs Tower  
HP: 11  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Dive: 6 DMG  
Stylish Leap: 5 DMG  
Charge: Increases ATK by 1 until it uses an attack

Miserine-X  
Description: An enhanced Miserine.  
Location: Phrost City, Phrost Sewers, Phrost Crater* (*only during the final boss battle)  
HP: 12  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Punch: 8 DMG  
Charge Attack: 6 DMG to both party members  
Spinning Punch: 6 DMG, 3-turn Dizzy effect  
Electrify: Gives itself an 3-turn Electrified effect  
Charge: Increases ATK by 2 until it uses an attack  
Heal: Recovers 10 HP

Gloomba  
Description: A dark blue Goomba.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 3 DMG

Paragloomba  
Description: A Gloomba with wings. If it gets stomped, it will lose its wings.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Swoop: 3 DMG

Spiky Gloomba  
Description: A Gloomba wearing a spiked helmet.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 4 DMG

Hyper Goomba  
Description: A green Goomba.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 2 DMG  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 6 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)

Hyper Paragoomba  
Description: A Hyper Goomba with wings. If it gets stomped, it will lose its wings.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Swoop: 2 DMG  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 6 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)

Hyper Spiky Goomba  
Description: A Hyper Goomba wearing a spiked helmet.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 3 DMG  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 6 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)

Dark Koopa  
Description: A purple-shelled Koopa Troopa. Flip-able.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 4 DMG

Dark Paratroopa  
Description: A Dark Koopa with wings. If it gets stomped, it will lose its wings.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Shell Shot: 4 DMG

Koopatrol  
Description: An armored Koopa Troopa soldier. Spiked. Flip-able.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 6  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Head Butt: 4 DMG  
Shell Toss: 4 DMG to both party members  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 2 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)  
Shell Hide: Becomes invulnerable for the next turn  
Call: Summons another Koopatrol which will partake in the battle

Dark Koopatrol  
Description: A purple Koopatrol. Spiked. Flip-able.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 25  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Head Butt: 5 DMG  
Shell Toss: 5 DMG to both party members  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 5 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)  
Shell Hide: Becomes invulnerable for the next turn  
Call: Summons another Dark Koopatrol which will partake in the battle

Flower Fuzzy  
Description: A light pink-haired Fuzzy.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Absorb: It will attempt to suck away 4 of your FP; if you have no FP, it will suck away your HP instead  
Lightning: 4 DMG to both party members (the foe requires 4 FP to use it)

Hyper Bald Cleft  
Description: A green Bald Cleft. Flip-able. Cannot be harmed by fire.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 3  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Charge Attack: 2 DMG  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 6 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)

Hyper Cleft  
Description: A green Cleft (spiked). Flip-able. Cannot be harmed by fire.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 4  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Charge Attack: 3 DMG  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 6 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)

Dark Crog  
Description: A purple Crog. If you attempt a ground attack against it, it will bite you before the attack is successful, causing 2 DMG and a 3-turn Poison effect against you.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bite: 2 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect  
Bounce: 4 DMG (has a noteworthy chance of missing)

Slooper  
Description: A blue Blooper.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Ink Spit: 6 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect  
Ink Spill: Will spill ink in front of you, causing you to slip and miss your turn during your next ground attack

Green Cheep  
Description: A green Cheep Cheep. If it attempts to force you out of the battle, continuously use defense commands by rapidly pressing A to slow yourself down enough before the attack ends. The Green Cheep’s attack lasts longer than a regular Cheep Cheep’s, and therefore more defensive commands must be used.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: 6 DMG  
Water Blast: Forces you out of the battle, 1 DMG per 2 seconds

Chain Chomp  
Description: A black chain creature. It is immune to fire.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 5  
Abilities:  
Bite: 6 DMG

Big Bandit  
Description: A green Bandit.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Steal: 3 DMG, it will also steal an item or badge; on the next turn, if the foe still has the stolen item or badge, it will run away from the battle with it; attack the foe to get your item or badge back

Dark Boo  
Description: A purple Boo. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Scare: 5 DMG  
Change Invisible: Invisible effect for itself or one of its allies for 2 turns  
Ascension: All Dark Boos will rise to a height where a jump attack cannot reach for 1 turn

Spiky Parabuzzy  
Description: A Parabuzzy with a spike on its shell. It is immune to fire. If it gets stomped, it will lose its wings.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 4  
Abilities:  
Shell Shot: 3 DMG

Red Bob-omb  
Description: The Red Bob-omb is willing to use a suicidal explosion before it takes damage. It will not become angry if damaged.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Ram: 5 DMG  
Suicidal Explosion: 10 DMG

Bombshell Bill Blaster  
Description: A golden cannon that fires Bombshell Bills in front of itself (if there is not one already there). It cannot damage you.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 4  
Abilities:  
Bullet Bill Blast: Fires a Bombshell Bill into the battle  
Double Blast: Fires two Bombshell Bills into the battle

Bombshell Bill  
Description: A golden Bullet Bill fired from Bombshell Bill Blasters. Can be ground or aerial, depending on how the Bombshell Bill Blaster fired it out. Its only attack is a suicidal one.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 3  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Suicidal Slam: 6 DMG

Spiky Thwomp  
Description: A spiky gray Thwomp. Cannot be harmed by fire.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 9  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Pound: 7 DMG, possible 3-turn Paralysis effect

Spiky Whomp  
Description: A spiky Whomp. Cannot be harmed by fire. With a strong enough force, it can be knocked down; its DEF will drop to 1; it will rise back up after the next turn.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Crush: 5 DMG

Crazee Dayzee  
Description: A flower being. If its HP is down to 1, it will run away from the battle.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 7  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Sing: 2 DMG, 3-turn Sleep effect

Lakitu  
Description: A Koopa that sits on a cloud. Aerial. If it is holding a Spiny egg, it will be harmful to stomp on.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 5  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Spiny Egg Throw Attack: 2 DMG  
Spiny Egg Throw Hatch: A Spiny will hatch from the egg and partake in the battle

Spiny  
Description: A small, red spiky-shelled creature, somewhat resembling a Buzzy Beetle; it is thrown to the ground by Lakitus. Flip-able.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 3  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 3 DMG  
Curl: Becomes invulnerable for 1 turn

Wiggler  
Description: A large caterpillar-like creature. If it is attacked, it will become furious, increasing its ATK and lowering its DEF to 1. If it is attacked while it is furious, it will revert to its regular calm stature, returning its ATK and DEF to normal as well.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 6  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Ram: 1 DMG (2 DMG while furious)

Batty Bolt  
Description: A bolt-like being.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 12  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Spin Attack: 4 DMG, 3-turn Dizzy effect  
Long Spin Attack: 4 DMG and 3-turn Dizzy effect against both party members

Mighty Malevol  
Description: An orange, slightly larger and sturdier Malevol (spiked).  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 12  
DEF: 1  
Description: An orange and slightly larger, slightly sturdier Malevol.  
Abilities:  
Head Slam: 6 DMG  
Head Bounce: 6 DMG to both party members  
Flame Stream: 5 DMG, 3-turn Burn effect (will use this attack when its HP is half depleted)  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 4 for the next turn (however, it cannot charge itself if it already has a charge)

Red Magikoopa  
Description: A red-robed wizard Koopa.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Shapes Attack: 6 DMG  
Quadruple Magic Attack: Four magical shape attacks, 6 DMG each  
Duplicate: Forms three false copies of itself, each of which will vanish when attacked  
Attack Increase: Casts an Attack Up effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Defense Increase: Casts a Defense Up effect upon itself or one of its allies

Green Magikoopa  
Description: A green-robed wizard Koopa.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Shapes Attack: 6 DMG  
Quadruple Magic Attack: Four magical shape attacks, 6 DMG each  
Duplicate: Forms three false copies of itself, each of which will vanish when attacked  
Electrify: Casts an Electrified effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Dodgy-ify: Casts a Dodgy effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Invisible-ify: Casts an Invisible effect upon itself or one of its allies

White Magikoopa  
Description: A white-robed wizard Koopa.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Shapes Attack: 6 DMG  
Quadruple Magic Attack: Four magical shape attacks, 6 DMG each  
Duplicate: Forms three false copies of itself, each of which will vanish when attacked  
Heal: Replenishes 9 HP of itself or one of its allies

Black Magikoopa  
Description: A black-robed wizard Koopa.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Shapes Attack: 6 DMG  
Quadruple Magic Attack: Four magical shape attacks, 6 DMG each  
Duplicate: Forms three false copies of itself, each of which will vanish when attacked  
Negative Effect Cause: Can cast any negative status effect upon you

Shy Guy  
Description: A red-robed being wearing a mask. It may attempt to perform a stylish leap attack which you can ruin by defending. If the foe’s performance is a success, the audience will throw mushrooms to it, increasing its HP by 5; they will also throw tomatoes at both party members, inflicting 1 DMG per tomato.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Dive: 3 DMG  
Stylish Leap: 4 DMG

Sky Guy  
Description: A Shy Guy with three balloons tied around it, allowing it to float and therefore making it aerial. Every time it is stomped, one of its balloons pops. If all three are popped, the foe will fall to the ground and become a normal Shy Guy.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slingshot: 3 DMG

Pyro Guy  
Description: An ablaze Shy Guy. Fiery-headed.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Dive: 4 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect

Medi Guy  
Description: A Shy Guy that sits in a hovering medical car. It will flee the battle if all other foes are defeated.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 8  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Heal: Replenishes 4 HP of one of its allies  
Ram: 1 DMG

Ninji  
Description: A small pointy-eared creature wearing a black suit. It will perform two abilities per turn.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 6  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bounce: 5 DMG  
Double Bounce: 5 DMG for both party members  
Darting Charge: 10 DMG for you and 5 DMG for your partner (the foe will dart across the stage, inflicting damage upon you, kick off of your partner, and then speed through you again as it returns to its position on the stage)  
Summon: Calls upon another Ninji which will partake in the battle

Soninji  
Description: A purple-suited Ninji. It will perform three abilities per turn.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 12  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Bounce: 10 DMG  
Double Bounce: 10 DMG for both party members  
Darting Charge: 20 DMG for you and 10 DMG for your partner  
Summon: Calls upon another Soninji which will partake in the battle


	24. Bosses

Feeble Bandit  
Description: A yellow-robed Bandit so named because of its inability to steal anything from you, however, what it lacks in abilities, it more than makes up for in HP.  
Location: Phrost Sewers  
HP: 10  
DEF: 0  
Smack: 1 DMG

Grand Fuzzy  
Description: A yellowish Fuzzy. There will be three trees on the stage of this battle: the Grand Fuzzy will hide in the branches of one until ready for attack; after attacking, it will go back to hide in a different tree; when picking a new tree to hide, it will rapidly jump between them as to make it difficult for you to determine which it landed in; the more damage the foe has received, the more rapidly it will jump between trees. In order to harm the foe, you must attack the correct tree it is hiding in; the Grand Fuzzy will fall to the ground and be available to be attacked by your partner; however, after the turn passes, the Grand Fuzzy will return to the tree; therefore, you must continually repeat the process of attacking the correct tree each time you intend to attack the foe.  
Location: Secluded Swamp  
HP: 6  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Absorb: 1 DMG (it will attempt to suck away 1 of your HP in order to replenish its own)

Red Bones  
Description: A red Dull Bones. After being defeated for 2 turns, it will rise back into battle, unless all other foes have been defeated as well. Only a fire attack can defeat it permanently. In the battle against the Red Bones, it will initially be accompanied by 3 Dull Bones; consult the “Enemies” section for Dull Bones’ stats.  
Location: Secluded Swamp  
HP: 5  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Bone Throw: 3 DMG  
Three Bones: 1 DMG each  
Assemble: Creates a Dull Bones which will partake in the battle

Bog Beast  
Description: A massive domically-shaped monstrous fish. At the start of the battle, much of its body will be submerged under murky waters, and only the upper section of its body will be visible and attackable. Its upper body is weak against fire-based attacks. After the foe has taken 10 DMG or more, it will rise, making its gaping mouth visible. The beast’s mouth has a DEF of 0. If you attack the foe’s upper section again, it will submerge its mouth again, and will not rise again until taking an additional 10 or more DMG.  
Location: Secluded Swamp  
HP: 25  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Wave Splash: 3 DMG  
Large Wave Splash: 3 DMG to both party members  
Toxic Liquid Spew: 5 DMG and 3-turn Poison effect against both party members (only uses this attack when its mouth is exposed)

Spiky Paragoomba  
Description: A Paragoomba wearing a spiked helmet. It will not fall to the ground after being stomped. In the battle against the Spiky Paragoomba, it will initially be accompanied by 3 Goombas, 3 Spiky Goombas, and 3 Paragoombas; consult the “Enemies” section for their respective stats.  
Location: Phrost Sewers  
HP: 2  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Swoop: 1 DMG

Bulky Blooper  
Description: A large Blooper with four long, attackable tentacles; the battle stage has a pool of water (which will have no affect on the battle until later). When a tentacle becomes attacked, it becomes disabled; after all tentacles have been disabled, the Bulky Blooper will flop over on its side, lowering its DEF to 0; the foe will rise with all of its tentacles reactivated after 1 turn, however, it will not attack on a turn it rises on. After its HP has been half depleted, it will suck in the water from the pool for an additional attack.  
Location: Peril Isle  
HP: 15  
DEF: 2  
Tentacle Swipe: Uses all active tentacles; 1 DMG per tentacle  
Ink Spit: 3 DMG, 3-turn Poison effect  
Ink Spill: Will spill ink in front of you, causing you to slip and miss your turn during your next ground attack  
Water Spit: 4 DMG to both party members (will only use this attack after its HP has been depleted by half; will use this in addition to one of its regular attacks per turn)

Mega Mole  
Description: A large Monty Mole.  
Location: Ember Alp  
HP: 20  
DEF: 0  
Rock Throw: 4 DMG  
Burrow: While it is underground, you will not be able to attack it; during its next turn, it will perform either of the following before returning to its battle position:  
Erupt: 2 DMG to both party members  
Quake: Causes several rocks of varying sizes to fall onto the stage; 0 - 5 DMG each against both party members

Magimo  
Description: A red-robed, reptilian sorcerer. He performs two abilities per turn: the first causing an effect on himself or his attack which will last for one turn, and the second being an attack against you. He is weak against water-based attacks.  
Location: Charcoal Chamber  
HP: 30  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Energy Wave: 3 DMG to both party members  
Attack Increase: Raises his ATK by 3  
Defense Increase: Raises his DEF by 3  
Heal: Replenishes his HP by 5  
Self Ignition: Makes himself fiery-headed  
Burn Addition: Gives his attack a Burn effect  
Parasite Addition: Gives his attack a Parasite effect  
Confused Addition: Gives his attack a Confused effect  
ATK Down Addition: Gives his attack an ATK Down effect (your ATK will lower by 1)

Pipe Piranha  
Description: A unique Piranha Plant which lives in pipes (rather than only hiding in them). During the battle, there will be three pipes sticking from the ground and three sticking from the ceiling (the ceiling pipes can only be hit with an aerial attack). The Pipe Piranha will hide in one of the pipes until ready for attack; after attacking, it will hide back into the pipes; as you cannot see which specific one it has chosen to hide in, you must guess. In order to harm the foe, you must attack the correct pipe it is hiding in; the Pipe Piranha will emerge stunned, available to be attacked, and unable to perform any abilities for the remainder of the current turn as well as the next turn; after both turns have passed, the foe will be able to move again and will retreat back into the pipes, and the standard procedure of finding it will repeat. (Also, the pipes occasionally release coins or items when hit!)  
Location: Phrost Sewers  
HP: 20  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Fireball Spit: 4 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect  
Two Fireballs: 2 DMG and possible 3-turn Burn effect each

Dark Bones  
Description: A dark blue Dry Bones. After being defeated for 1 turn, it will rise back into the battle, unless all other foes have been defeated as well. Only a fire attack can defeat it permanently. In the battle against the Dark Bones, it will initially be accompanied by 3 Dry Bones; consult the “Enemies” section for Dry Bones’ stats.  
Location: Uncanny Crypt  
HP: 20  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Bone Throw: 5 DMG  
Three Bones: 3 DMG each  
Assemble: Creates a Dry Bones which will partake in the battle

Stormy Specter  
Description: A yellowish, tall, lean ghost that is surrounded by small stormy clouds. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. In the battle on Eerie Grounds, there will be 5 Stormy Specters.  
Location: Eerie Grounds, Uncanny Crypt* (*only during the Prince boss battle)  
HP: 5  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Electric Punch: 3 DMG, possible 3-turn Paralysis effect  
Electric Blast: 1 DMG and 3-turn Paralysis effect against both party members  
Electrify: Casts a 3-turn Electrified effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Fast-ify: Casts a 3-turn Fast effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Dodgy-ify: Casts a 3-turn Dodgy effect upon itself or one of its allies

Booloon  
Description: A balloon-like Boo. In order to defeat it, the foe must be popped. The Booloon may inflate itself alternatively to attacking; it will deflate when attacked; the smaller the foe is, the easier to pop it will be; the foe may also accidentally pop itself if it inflates itself too largely.  
Location: Uncanny Crypt  
HP: N/A  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Slam: DMG varies; 5 DMG initially; DMG increases and decreases with the foe’s size

The Prince  
Description: A skeletal humanoid ghost wearing a royal navy blue uniform and a gold crown, armed with a sword. Aerial. In the battle, the Prince may bring false duplicates and/or Specters (Shivering, Scorching, Stormy) into the battle, however, the battle only concludes with the (real) Prince’s defeat.  
Location: Uncanny Crypt  
HP: 40  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Sword Slash: 4 DMG  
Boomerang Sword Throw: 3 DMG to both party members (note that it is so called because it returns to the foe like a boomerang, though it does not hit your party on the way back)  
Sword Ignite: Increases ATK by 1 and adds a possible Burn effect for 3 turns  
Icy Blast: Causes Frozen effect for 1 turn  
Invisible-ify: Casts Invisible effect upon himself or one of his allies for 1 turn  
Green Energy: Causes Poison effect for 3 turns  
Yellow Energy: Causes Parasite effect for 3 turns  
Phase: Causes Confused effect for 3 turn  
Sheep Spirit Rain: Causes Sleep effect for 3 turns  
Charge: Increases the ATK of himself or one of his allies by 2 for the next turn (however, he cannot charge a foe that already has a charge)  
Specter Summon: Calls 2 of the Specter foes which will partake in the battle  
Group Spin: Causes Dizzy effect for 3 turns (the Prince only uses this attack with 2 Specter allies)  
Duplicate: Forms two false copies of himself, each of which will vanish when attacked; a duplicate has all of the same abilities as the real foe (only uses this ability when his HP is three quarters depleted)

Jelestrial Alpha  
Description: A larger, bluish Jelestrial with more tentacles. Can be ground or aerial; may change its position at the end of a turn. Electrified. As with a normal Jelestrial, it is normally calm, however, if it is attacked while calm, it will become enraged, increasing its power. It will return to its calm stature after 3 turns.  
Location: Starman 1985  
HP: 50  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Electric Shock: 7 DMG (calm)/ 8 DMG (enraged), possible 3-turn Paralysis effect (calm)/ definite Paralysis effect (enraged)  
Tentacle Absorb: It will attempt to suck away both party members’ HP in order to replenish its own; the amount of HP it sucks is doubled when it is enraged; a horizontal gauge will appear on the screen; rapidly press A to fill the gauge; the attack ends when the gauge is full  
Charge: Increases its ATK by 1 (calm)/ 2 (enraged) for the next turn

Mex 2.0  
Description: An upgraded version of Mex. After it is attacked, it will be flattened, causing its ATK to rise and its DEF to lower to 1; while flattened, it will activate emergency jets from its feet and rise into the air, becoming aerial.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 12  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Ram: 8 DMG (10 DMG while flattened)  
Charge Attack: 4 DMG to both party members (5 DMG while flattened)  
Heal: Recovers 2 HP, un-flattens self (and therefore reverting ATK and DEF back to normal, as well as deactivating its jets, making it a ground foe again) (only used while flattened)

Bombruze  
Description: A dark blue Bob-omb with dark eyebrows and a toothbrush mustache, wielding a whip-like weapon. Mexes and Mex Minis may eventually be called into the battle; consult the “Enemies” section for Mexes’ stats.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 35  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Ram: 4 DMG  
Explosion: 3 DMG to both party members  
Whip Fling: 2 DMG and possible 3-turn Paralysis effect against both party members  
Mex Call: Summons a Mex which will partake in the battle  
Mex Mini Call: Summons 4 Mex Minis which will partake in the battle  
Foe Fling: Flings a foe onto you which will bounce off and hit your partner as well; 4 DMG (Mex)/ 2 DMG (Mex Mini) (if the foe is flattened, the damage will only be half as much); a foe used in this attack will bounce off of the screen, eliminating it from the battle  
Injury Inflictors: May be thrown at one or both party members; causes 2 DMG per recipient at the end of each turn; lasts for 3 turns (only uses when HP is reduced to 15 or less)  
Suicidal Explosion: 8 DMG to both party members; defeats himself in the process (only uses when HP is reduced to 5 or less)

Mex Mini  
Description: A smaller version of Mex. Only fights when called into the battle with Bombruze. As with a regular Mex, it will be flattened after it is attacked, causing its ATK to rise and its DEF to be eliminated.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 3  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Ram: 2 DMG (3 DMG while flattened)  
Un-flatten: Also returns its ATK and DEF to normal  
Mex Charge: Hooks itself up to a Mex, transferring its remaining HP to it; eliminates itself from the battle in the process (only uses this ability if a Mex is present)

Unco  
Description: A grayish Clubba-like person. He will call the Mex Mega into battle when his HP is reduced to 20 or less; he will hop into it and be protected by its shielding; if the Mex Mega takes enough damage, the shield may be temporarily disabled, and Unco will be knocked to the ground; Unco will hop back in during the next turn. The battle concludes with his defeat.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 25  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Electric Shock Device: 1 DMG, possible 2-turn Paralysis effect (only uses while not in the Mex Mega)  
Mex 2.0 Call: Summons a Mex 2.0 which will partake in the battle (may use in addition to a Mex Mega attack)

Mex Mega  
Description: A gargantuan Mex with a seat and control panel in its head, where it will be controlled by Unco. He will fall from the Mex Mega for every 10 DMG it receives while he is in it. It is not required to defeat the Mex Mega to finish the battle, though defeating it will gain you extra SP.  
Location: Factory X  
HP: 30  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
Charge Attack: 10 DMG to both party members (this is also the only attack it will use while it is unmanned)  
Charge: Gets itself powered up for the Fire Blast attack; takes 3 turns  
Fire Blast: 20 DMG to both party members (must charge again before using this attack again)  
Consume: Replenishes its HP by feeding upon the remaining HP of a Mex 2.0; afterward, the Mex Mega will discard the Mex 2.0’s body onto you, which will then bounce off of you and onto your partner as well; 3 DMG against both party members  
Rocket Stomp: Activates rockets from its feet, launches itself in mid-air, and drops back down, causing a quake which will result in various objects falling from the stage; 1 - 5 DMG per object against both party members

Malevol Monarch  
Description: A larger, pinkish Malevol with an orange mustache, wearing a fiery crown. Spiked and fiery-headed (both add up to 2 DMG against you). His flame can be doused by water-based attacks, causing his ATK to drop to 5, and his DEF, Flame Stream ability, and fiery-headedness to be eliminated; at the end of the next turn, he will reignite his crown, returning his stats to normal. Malevols may eventually be called into the battle; consult the “Enemies” section for Malevols’ stats.  
Location: Weird World  
HP: 50  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Head Slam: 7 DMG, possible 3-turn Burn effect  
Head Bounce: 7 DMG and possible 3-turn Burn effect against both party members  
Flame Stream: 10 DMG and 3-turn Burn effect against both party members (will use this attack when his HP is half depleted)  
Summon: Calls 4 Malevols which will partake in the battle

Toad-X  
Description: The Princess’s loyal retainer, who has been enhanced and brainwashed by Mr. Biggs. He performs two abilities per turn: the first being an attack against you, and the second causing an effect on himself.  
Location: Biggs Laboratory  
HP: 10  
DEF: 5  
Abilities:  
Pounce: 5 DMG  
Attack Increase: Gives himself an ATK Up effect (increases ATK by 1) for 2 turns  
Defense Increase: Gives himself a DEF Up effect (increases DEF by 1) for 2 turns  
Charge: Increases his ATK by 1 for the next turn  
Dodgy-ify: Gives himself a Dodgy effect for the next turn  
Electrify: Gives himself an Electrified effect for the next turn  
Super Mushroom: Replenishes his HP by 10

Reshaper  
Description: One of Mr. Biggs’s most dangerous experiments, which will shift its shape throughout the battle. It initially starts out mimicking Mario’s appearance. If the Goomburt tattles, he will only receive the information of the current form the foe is using.  
Location: Biggs Tower  
HP: 70  
(Mario form)  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Jump: 6 DMG  
Hammer Quake: 6 DMG against both party members  
(Luigi form)  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Multibounce: 3 DMG per bounce against both party members  
Hammer: 6 DMG  
(Goomburt form)  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Headbonk: 3 DMG  
Confusion Kick: 2 DMG and possible 3-turn Confused effect against both party members  
Tattle: Describes a party member; harmless  
(Koopy form)  
DEF: 1  
Abilities:  
Shell Toss: 3 DMG  
Power Shell: 3 DMG against both party members  
Flare Shell: 3 DMG and possible 3-turn Burn effect against both party members  
(Bombore form)  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Bomb: 3 DMG  
Lash Lasso: 3 DMG and possible 3-turn Dizzy effect against both party members  
Injury Inflictors: May be thrown at one or both party members; causes 4 DMG per recipient at the end of each turn; lasts for 3 turns  
(Captain form)  
(Aerial)  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Shell Shot: 3 DMG  
Mini-Blaster: 9 DMG to both party members  
Ambombs: 4 DMG for each one that is walked over; there may be up to 3  
(Bloopz form)  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Inkject: 3 DMG, possible 3-turn Poison effect  
Caper Can: 0 - 6 DMG and possible 3-turn Poison effect per object against both party members  
Ink Overflow: Will spill ink in front of you, causing you to slip and miss your turn during ground attacks; may last up to 5 turns  
(Toad form)  
DEF: 0  
Pounce: 1 DMG  
Super Mushroom: Replenishes its HP by 10  
(Peach form)  
DEF: 0  
Smack: 2 DMG  
Guard: Uses parasol to become invulnerable for 1 turn

Ultimiserine  
Description: An enlarged and more enhanced version of the Miserine. After the Ultimiserine is defeated, any remaining foes must also be defeated before the battle concludes. In the battle, 4 Mini-serines initially accompany the Ultimiserine.  
Location: Phrost City  
HP: 50  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Pound: 10 DMG  
Charge Attack: 8 DMG to both party members  
Spinning Punch: 8 DMG, 3-turn Dizzy effect  
Electrify: Gives itself a 3-turn Electrified effect for 2 turns  
Charge: Increases ATK by 2 until it uses an attack  
Invisible-ify: Gives itself a 3-turn Invisible effect for 2 turns  
Heal: Recovers 15 HP  
Mini-serine Summon: Calls 2 Mini-serines which will partake in the battle  
Miserine Summon: Calls a Miserine which will partake in the battle (only uses when HP is reduced to 35 or less)  
Miserine-X Summon: Calls a Miserine-X which will partake in the battle (only uses when HP is reduced to 20 or less)  
Foe Hurl: Throws all of its allies at the party; 3 DMG (Mini-serine)/ 6 DMG (Miserine)/ 8 DMG (Miserine-X) per foe against both party members; these foes will be eliminated from the battle in this attack (only uses when HP is three quarters depleted)

Mini-serine  
Description: A shrunken version of the Miserine. Only fights in the battle with the Ultimiserine.  
Location: Phrost City  
HP: 5  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Punch: 3 DMG  
Fast-ify: Casts a 3-turn Fast effect upon itself or one of its allies  
Dodgy-ify: Casts a 3-turn Dodgy effect upon itself or one of its allies

Mr. Biggs  
Description: He will combat you in a large silver anthropomorphic robot, and can be seen through a glass window, sitting in his seat operating the machine. He will use three abilities per turn: one laser attack, one physical robot attack, and one status-affecting attack. Status effects will last for 3 turns.  
Location: Phrost Crater  
HP: 100  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:

-Laser Blasts: Using laser nozzles on the robot’s body, he may fire up to five lasers at both party members; 5 DMG per laser.  
-Green Lasers: When his HP is half depleted, Mr. Biggs may fire up to ten faster green lasers at both party members; 7 DMG per laser

He will manipulate the robot to perform various physical attacks:  
-Robot Punch: 10 DMG  
-Robot Kick: You will be kicked against your partner; 10 DMG to you and 5 DMG to your partner  
-Robot Whirl: The robot will whirl against your party; 10 DMG and Dizzy effect against both party members  
-Robot Charge: Increases the robot’s attack power by 4 for the next turn

He will use a cannon sticking from the robot to perform the following attacks:  
-Large Fireball Launch: 10 DMG and Burn effect  
-Double Fireball Launch: 10 DMG and Burn effect against both party members  
-Icy Glaze: 5 DMG and Frozen effect against both party members  
-Electric Jolt: 10 DMG and Paralysis effect  
-Toxic Liquid Blast: 10 DMG and Poison effect against both party members  
-Sedating Darts: He may launch up to ten darts at both party members; just one can cause a Sleep effect  
-Energy Orbs: He may launch up to two energy orbs at both party members; red orbs cause ATK Down (by 1), and blue orbs cause DEF Down (by 1)  
-Yellow Blob: Causes Parasite effect  
-Green Energy Wave: Causes Slow effect  
-Bright Flash: Causes Confusion effect  
-Reshaping Tools: He may launch out his own reshaping tools which will change your form for 1 turn; some of your abilities may be hindered depending on what shape you have been changed to

-In addition to his three primary attacks, Mr. Biggs may also call in emergency Miserines and Miserine-X’s which will join the battle carrying various status-affecting objects. The status-affecting objects include Allergic effect, ATK Up +1, DEF Up +1, Gradual HP, Gradual FP, Dodgy effect, Electrified effect, Fast effect, and Invisible effect. If you defeat a Miserine holding an object, you will receive its effect, however, if you do not defeat it, it will give its effects to Mr. Biggs on its next turn; the foes perform their regular attacks in addition to carrying the effect objects; consult the “Enemies” section for Miserines’ and Miserine-Xs’ stats  
-When Mr. Biggs’s HP is three quarters depleted, he will use the robot to absorb all of the HP of any Miserine and Miserine-X’s on the stage; absorbed foes will effectively be eliminated from the battle

Mr. Biggs  
Description: After his robot is defeated, it will separate into parts which will hover with emergency jets. They can be ground or aerial; they may change their position at the end of a turn. Each part will get to use an attack per turn, and each part has 20 HP; when a part is defeated, it will no longer partake in the battle; all five parts must be defeated. During this phase of the battle, Mr. Biggs will no longer be able to summon assistance or use status-ailing weapons.  
Location: Phrost Crater  
HP: 100 (total)  
DEF: 3  
Abilities:  
(Right Arm)  
Slap: 5 DMG  
Finger Flick: Flicks you against your partner; 3 DMG to both party members  
(Left Arm)  
Hurl: Tosses you into the air; you will crash back down, taking 5 DMG  
Fist Pound: Causes a quake; 3 DMG to both party members  
(Right Leg)  
Stomp Quake: Causes various objects to fall onto the stage; 0 - 10 DMG per object against both party members  
(Left Leg)  
Stomp Attack: 10 DMG  
(Main Body)  
Laser Blasts: Up to ten may be fired against both party members; there will be a mixture of the slower red ones (5 DMG each) and the faster green ones (7 DMG each).

Mr. Biggs  
Description: After all five body parts are defeated, Mr. Biggs will burst from of his compartment and be forced to fend for himself; his only weapon left is a cane. After you finish him, the battle will be truly over.  
Location: Phrost Crater  
HP: 1  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Cane Whack: 0 DMG

Kammy Koopa  
Description: A purple-robed witch Koopa and Bowser’s highest advisor.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 50  
DEF: 0  
Abilities:  
Magical Shapes Attack: 7 DMG  
Quadruple Magic Attack: Four magical shape attacks, 7 DMG each  
Duplicate: Forms three false copies of herself, each of which will vanish when attacked  
Effect Cause: Can cast any positive status effect upon herself  
Negative Effect Cause: Can cast any negative status effect upon you  
Heal: Replenishes 10 of her HP

Bowser  
Description: The King of Koopas. After his HP has been reduced to 35 or lower, he will hop into his Koopa Clown Car. After his initial Koopa Clown Car is destroyed, he will call new ones into the battle as his HP is eventually reduced to 20 and 5 or lower.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 50  
DEF: 2  
Abilities:  
Hurl: You will be thrown against your partner; 5 DMG to both party members  
Shell Toss: 5 DMG, disables one of your commands for 3 turns  
Bite: 5 DMG, 3-turn Paralysis effect  
Fire Breath: 5 DMG, 3-turn Burn effect

Koopa Clown Car  
Description: Bowser’s floating clown-decorated vehicle. While operating the Koopa Clown Car, Bowser will hide within, preventing you from attacking him. He will attack through the Koopa Clown Car, and may even drop Mechakoopas to join him in battle. After the Koopa Clown Car has been defeated, Bowser will fall out, causing any remaining Mechakoopas to bounce out of the battle. Consult the “Enemies” section for Mechakoopas’ stats.  
Location: Bowser Arena  
HP: 20  
DEF: 5  
Abilities:  
Slam: 5 DMG  
Rolling Steel Balls: 3 DMG to both party members  
Mechakoopa Drop: Brings a Mechakoopa which will partake in the battle


	25. Frequently Asked Questions

Firstly, the gameplay-related questions!

 

Q. Is this a real game?

A. No.

 

Q. How many files are there?

A. 4.

 

Q. How do the partners interact in the field gameplay?

A. As with previous Paper Mario titles, a single partner will mainly just follow the lead character, Mario, wherever he goes. Of course, the partner on the field can be swapped, and the partner’s field ability can be used as well. During cutscenes, a partner usually adds his two cents on the situation; often, the entire group will emerge, and they may interact with one another. Some friendships and even rivalries may form from time to time!

 

Q. In the “Party Members” section, the DMG’s caused by the partners’ attacks do not seem very powerful; is there a way to increase their ATK power?

A. Remember that the DMG amounts shown in that section are only the standard amount; usage of Action Commands may double or as much as even triple the amount of DMG dealt.

 

Q. Are the number of items and badges in the game limited?

A. Items are generally unlimited, however, badges and some of the rarer items are limited.

 

Q. What happens if multiple “Emblem” badges are equipped?

Combined Emblem badges can result in even more new colors for Mario’s clothes. The combinations include:

L Emblem + F Emblem: White hat, white shirt, green overalls

L Emblem + O Emblem: Blue hat, blue shirt, green overalls

L Emblem + W Emblem: Indigo hat, indigo shirt, black overalls

F Emblem + O Emblem: Red hat, red shirt, white overalls

F Emblem + W Emblem: White hat, white shirt, yellow overalls, green shoes

O Emblem + W Emblem: Purple hat, purple shirt, yellow overalls, green shoes

L Emblem + F Emblem + O Emblem: Green hat, green shirt, white overalls

L Emblem + F Emblem + W Emblem: White hat, white shirt, indigo overalls

L Emblem + O Emblem + W Emblem: Black hat, black shirt, indigo overalls

F Emblem + O Emblem + W Emblem: Yellow hat, yellow shirt, white overalls, green shoes

L Emblem + F Emblem + O Emblem + W Emblem: Indigo hat, indigo shirt, white overalls

 

Q. What happens if multiple “Attack FX” badges are equipped?

A. The kind of sound heard will randomly change.

 

Q. Where are the complete lists of badges, items, Stylish moves, et cetera?

A. Nowhere! This is not a strategy guide.

 

Q. Are there any HP-affecting hazards on the field?

A. Some waters may be infested with biting creatures known as Nibbles (or other variations, such as Weird World’s Chibbles and Biggs Laboratory’s Nibblex); there are also pools of lava as well as spikes, among other things. Field hazards usually take away 1 HP from Mario, however, if he only has 1 left, then the field hazards will not affect him.

 

Q. Can I send real e-mails and visit real websites with the laptop?

A. No, they are in-game mail and sites. Mail is sent to and received from non-playable characters, and websites can be used as a source of information, or otherwise just provide an entertaining read.

 

Q. What is the maximum amount of word documents that can be used in the laptop?

A. 5 documents, 2 pages each.

 

Q. Are there any easter eggs?

A. There are many. A notable one located in Biggs Tower can temporarily change the party into 16-bit Super Mario World-like sprites.

 

Q. Are there any passages into Phrost Sewers besides the one from the beginning of the game?

A. There are many pipes which lead to different parts of the sewers, spread throughout the city.

 

Q. What happens in restaurants?

A. Nothing much. They mainly just serve as locations for non-playable characters to roam, though you may occasionally find a few hidden items or badges in them.

 

Q. Considering all of the interior-set locations in this game, how can Bloopz’s water diving abilities be useful?

A. You can find bodies of water in the most unexpected of places! Bloopz’s abilities are used in more locations than you think.

 

Q. What happens if the party dies in the Bowser Arena?

A. If you are training or battling Kammy, then you will still be alive in the field with 1 HP; however, if you are in the 100-Match Trial, then it is game over!

 

Q. What happens if a foe runs away in the Bowser Arena’s 100-Match Trial?

A. It will be considered a premature end to the trial; you will be kicked out. If a Bandit stole any goods, you will have to back through the trial and defeat the foe to get them back.

 

Q. What’s the deal with the Mystery Chests?

A. That’s for you to find out!

 

Q. What can be put in the time capsule?

A. That’s for you to figure out!

 

Q. What happens if the party is caught by the Bog Beast during the chase that happens before meeting Bombore (in Chapter One)?

A. You die: game over!

 

Q. In the “Chapters” section, it is said that in Chapter Four, the Space Patrol maintains control over the Jelestrials, and the crew turn on power in the station. How does this affect the gameplay?

A. The Space Patrol is not actually seen capturing Jelestrials; it is just something to assume happened off-screen. They may slightly assist in a few of the station’s puzzles (or rather, be apart of the puzzles), though your party does most of the work. As for the crew: as they turn on more power in the station, more rooms become available for you to explore.

 

Q. After the Space Patrol recaptures the Jelestrials, is the station cleared of all enemies?

A. No, as the other escaped creatures are still running around.

 

Q. In the “Chapters” section, it is said that in Chapter Five, the laborers revolt against the factory crew. How does this affect the gameplay?

A. As with the Space Patrol in Chapter Four, they do not actually do much on-screen, and will mainly be apart of the factory’s puzzles.

 

Q. In the “Chapters” section, it is said that there are new foes in the new areas on the way to Weird World through Secluded Swamp. What are those foes?

A. Poison Pokey and Boomerang Bro.

 

Q. After Chapter Six ends, can the Malevols’ inn and shop be used (with the Benevols having taken over)?

A. Yes.

 

Q. In the “Enemies” section, two of the locations named for Miserine and Miserine-X’s are Phrost City and Phrost Sewers. When are they found in these locations?

A. Only during the overrun in between Chapter Seven and the final battle. After defeating the final boss, they will no longer infest the city and sewers.

 

Q. Is there a Chapter Eight?

A. No, the “overrun city” and “final battle” sequences serve as the game’s climax.

 

Q. The “Chapters” section’s description of the main adventure doesn’t make this game seem as long as the other Paper Mario games. Is this one shorter?

A. No, the “Chapters” section gives a general description of the game, and should not be thought of as a walkthrough. The game is overall just as long as, if not longer than previous Paper Mario games.

 

Q. When do the end credits roll?

A. After the Mario Bros. arrive at the Lavalava Island party. The credits conclude before the scene in which Mario and the Princess look up at the stars, and the final scene is shown.

 

Q. After defeating the final boss, will the party always be stuck at the previous save point before the battle?

A. No, the game will save after the boss has been defeated, and you will be able to return to the Phrost City territory post-main adventure.

 

Q. If the Meteor Shards have been taken post-adventure, then how can there still be special abilities?

A. The Meteor Shards granted the special abilities for Mario to keep; they are not bound to the shards.

 

Q. How are foes tattled on post-adventure with the party separated?

A. The entire party meets you at the port when you return; a revived Goomburt descends to the port from the sky.

 

And now for the story-related questions!

 

Q. What are the chapters’ titles?

A. Just “Chapter One”, “Chapter Two”, et cetera.

 

Q. In Chapter Two, it is said that the Captain led his team and the scientists to a horrific fate. What does that mean?

A. The event was too traumatizing for the Captain to say what had happened.

 

Q. What was their fate?

A. Use your imagination.

 

Q. What is the Captain’s name?

A. Wouldn’t you like to know!

 

Q. In Chapter Three, how were the Stormy Specters able to call out to Koopy in his parents’ voices?

A. With their ghostly powers.

 

Q. Did Koopy ever overcome the fear they induced in him?

A. Yes, at around the time the party defeated them.

 

Q. Why do the spirits remain in the Eerie Grounds after the Prince returns to his rest?

A. Maybe they wanted the fresh air.

 

Q. In Chapter Four, why don’t they just go through the middle section to get to the station’s west side?

A. Because power is cut off in the middle section. Power is needed to open the doors, turn on the lights, provide life-supporting energy, et cetera.

 

Q. Mario has to put on a protective spacesuit, but what about his partners?

A. When Mario equips a spacesuit, the partners are also automatically equipped with their own as well.

 

Q. Why did Bombore release the creatures and risk the station’s security?

A. As explained in Chapter Five, Bombore had been trained to do whatever means necessary to do his job. In this case, the party he was apart of needed Space Patrol to confiscate the Meteor Shard, so he gave them a reason to think they should.

 

Q. Why did Bombore need to read the Goomba accountant’s computer to find Factory X if he had already been there before?

A. Although the factory was in the same location on the map, he assumed that the hidden passage to finding it would have been changed.

 

Q. In Chapter Five, Unco says that a rodent gave him the Meteor Shard. Is that rodent Mr. Biggs?

A. Yes.

 

Q. In Chapter Six, why was Bloopz so interested in Weird World when he first arrived?

A. Bloopz likes when things do not go in their “same”, “dull” manner. A world as unusual as Weird World is greatly appealing to him.

 

Q. Why did the party have to take the dummy test in the Benevols’ region?

A. It is implied that the Benevols are seeking a leader; they believed newly arriving adventurers would have the experience needed to lead them.

 

Q. Bloopz’s response to the dummy test is told, but what were the other party members’ responses?

A. Mario took lead as if in a battle, Goomburt attempted to determine the dummy’s weaknesses, Bombore attempted to analyze the dummy’s psychological patterns, Koopy took a defensive stance, and the Captain took an offensive stance.

 

Q. Why was Bloopz declared the winner and king?

A. The Benevols generally like lightheartedness and approved of Bloopz’s amused and less hostile reaction.

 

Q. Why did Bloopz give up his title?

A. He realized and accepted that it was for the best: the Benevols needed to learn to be more responsible for themselves, and he was on an adventure and was not responsible enough for the title anyway.

 

Q. Do the Murky Outpost dwellers leave for Weird World if the party informs them of its existence?

A. Some leave, but others who have now come to consider the outpost their home choose to remain.

 

Q. Why did Mr. Biggs make Mario collect the Meteor Shards?

A. As explained before the final battle, Mr. Biggs had deluded himself into thinking that Mario was the “great power” and therefore he believed Mario needed to collect the Meteor Shards to prove his connection with them.

 

Q. What’s with the UFO Being after the final battle?

A. This is not going to be answered straightly, however, there are clues left in this submission from which you can draw interpretations of the nature of the Meteor Shards and the conclusion of their storyline.

 

Q. Were there any other sightings of the UFO when it arrived?

A. You may ask non-playable characters, but most of them don’t seem to know what you are talking about, however, you may learn from the passengers of Starman 1985 that the station’s sensors deactivated for a short period of time.

 

Q. Why are Koopy and Bombore running a company for the poor after the adventure ends?

A. Koopy wants to help people who have suffered through what the Murky Outpost people have, and Bombore wants to help people and do something redemptive of his past evils.

 

Q. Does Bombore ever face trial for his crimes?

A. No, the authorities have not learned of them yet.

 

Q. Does the Captain ever get relieved of his military position?

A. Yes.

 

Q. Does the Captain still wish to be killed?

A. No, in his adventure with Mario, especially in his effort of helping the Space Patrol on Starman 1985, he has learned to forgive himself.

 

Q. Why is the Captain working as a physical education teacher?

A. He feels a milder job would aid in making peace with himself.

 

Q. Does Bloopz ever revisit the Benevols?

A. From time to time! He has even held some of his shows in their kingdom.

 

Q. What is the meaning of the very last scene?

A. Figure it out!

 

Q. Why are there Jelestrials and Malevols in the Bowser Arena if they live in Sector DK-81 and Weird World?

A. They must be on vacation.

 

Q. What happens to Toad?

A. Some things are best left untold!


	26. Closing Comments

This concludes the submission for “Paper Mario 4: The Key to Great Power”. It is hoped to have provided an entertaining read for any who came across its text.


End file.
